Digimon: Expect the Unexpected
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer. Rated T for safety.
1. Kimiko Yamaki

**Author's Note:** I already have a Digimon Tamer's story in the works, one that I started two years ago, and I'm sorry that I have not updated it since the first chapter; but a lot has happened in the last two years, I lost a memory stick, and a shit load of stories to go with it - including the "Daughter of Lightning" story and its previous two. I will be continuing the "the Digital Defenders" series soon, but in the meantime I wish try out my new idea, hopefully you will enjoy it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

_**Character Profile**_

**Name:** Kimiko Yamaki

**Age:** 15

**Appearance: **Kimiko stands at 5'4" and has a thin build, her skin is pale, and her eyes are hazel in colour while her hair is blonde and elaborately braided. Her clothes are usually quite feminine but she prefers them to be modest. People tend to find her attractive, and she looks younger than she really is.

**Hobbies:** Kimiko enjoys writing, studying, music, and playing with Labramon.

**Personality:** Kimiko can be very sarcastic, and standoffish. Her family life is complicated, and her relationship with her father is strained. She is a loner who desires friendship, and the love and approval of her father. Her favourite colours are black and white.

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter One: Kimiko Yamaki**

"Seriously, Mum, do I have too?" huffed fifteen-year-old Kimiko Yamaki as she threw herself back onto her bed.

"It's only for a few days, dear," said her mother, Sasha Watanabe, "and your father is eager to see you."

"Yeah, I bet," Kimiko muttered, rolling over onto her stomach. She watched as her mother lifted a suitcase from the wardrobe, set it on the floor and then opened it. "Why can't I just come with you to grandpa and grandmas?"

"Because you still have school, sweetheart."

"But, as you said, it's only for a few days," Kimiko said. "I'm a straight A student and it's not like I can't play catch-up when I come back."

Sasha smiled, and turned on the spot to look at her daughter. "Everything's been arranged for you to go with him..."

"Well unarranged it then!" Kimiko protested. "I don't want to go with dad! All he ever worries about his work, and I don't really feel like spending my time alone in his apartment."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, pumpkin," Sasha said with a light laugh. Kimiko groaned and buried her head in her hands, whilst her mother resumed packing her a few things for the days to come. The fact that her parents were divorced didn't matter to her, but when it meant that she was being shipped between them was a nightmare. "There, all done! Now, get ready, your father should be here within the hour. You want to be ready, don't you?"

"Will I be forced to stay if I'm not?"

"No, but you don't want to leave in your Pyjamas, do you?"

"I highly doubt Dad will be the one picking me up anyway," Kimiko said. "He'll probably send one of his little drones."

Sasha sighed and straightened up. "I know this isn't what you want, Kimi, but it's the best I could come up with on such short notice," she apologised, "and besides, maybe having you around for a few days with mellow out your father. He hasn't seen you since your birthday."

"Oh, you mean the birthday that he arrived late too?" Kimiko asked, "and even then he didn't stay. Work called, remember?"

"He's working for you, pumpkin," Sasha pointed out. "Everything he does is to make you happy."

"Humph!" Kimiko said, turning her head to the side. "Whatever. I'll be ready in ten."

"OK," Sasha practically sang as she left her daughter's room.

Kimiko lay flat on her stomach for a few minutes, staring aimlessly into space. She hated the idea of having to live with her father and his girlfriend for the next couple of days. Ever since her parents' divorce she hadn't seen her father, save for birthdays and holidays, and sometimes even then visits were scare.

"Five minutes."

"Huh - what?" Kimiko asked, raising her head and blinking at the white shaggy Labrador dog with pink ears and tail beside her. "Labramon, what did you say?"

"I said, 'five minutes'," the dog replied.

"Five minutes to what?"

"To countdown."

"You're confusing."

"And you're a strange human," Labramon laughed. "You promised your mother you'd be ready in ten minutes. You've spent five of them lying here, doing nothing. You have five minutes left."

Kimiko furrowed her brow at the dog. It had been a fifteenth birthday present off of her grandfather. It may not have been a smart idea getting her a pet, but the dog had become her best friend nonetheless.

"You know, for a dog, you're pretty good at time management," Kimiko said, pushing herself to her knees. "But you're right. I don't really want to ride around Shinjuku in my Pj's."

Labramon barked, and Kimiko reached over to pet her. "You're still weird," she said. "But a good kind. You'll be coming with me, right?"

"You're my partner, Kimiko," Labramon said. "Where you go, I go, until the end of time."

"Sweet. At least I won't be alone."

"You are never alone."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"_Sir, another one is trying to bio-emerge,_" a female voice echoed over the phone line.

"_Initiating tracking sequence,_" said the familiar voice of her father's girlfriend.

"What's trying to bio-emerge?" Kimiko asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," her father, Mitsuo Yamaki said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the blacked out windows of the SUV. Much to her surprise her father had arrived to pick her up from home, and was en route to drop her off at his apartment when the call had come in. "Are you really going to drop me off, and then leave me?" she asked. "What if something happens, and you're not there?"

"You're a big girl," Mitsuo replied, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune when they find my dead body," Kimiko muttered. "You know what? Never mind, I have homework anyway. I'll probably not leave my room."

"Good. Just make sure that dog of yours stays off the furniture."

"I'll make sure she doesn't touch your precious furniture," Kimiko replied, "but my bed doesn't count. Besides, she has a name. It's Labramon."

"Labramon?"

"Yeah, so?" Kimiko asked defensively.

Mitsuo opened his mouth to reply, before deciding against his course of action. Instead he turned his attention away from his daughter and back to the call, he was pretty sure that Riley and Daisy had heard the whole conversation between Kimiko and himself, but they were smart women and knew not to interfere with a situation that didn't concern them. "Well...?" he demanded. "What's the report?"

"_The computer is acquiring a lock on the target,"_ Riley replied.

"_Stand by, the data stream is congested, we may not get a visual,_" the second female said.

"Send a tracer," Mitsuo ordered.

Kimiko sighed and looked down at Labramon in her lap; she smiled and petted the dog behind the ears. She hadn't been with her father twenty minutes yet and already she was bored, how in the world was she supposed to last a whole week with him; and, worst case scenario, if anything bad happened while her mother was in Otaru, she'd be stuck with him for a lot longer.

"I'm sure you remember which number it is," Mitsuo said, stopping outside an apartment complex. He didn't have time to take his daughter up himself; he was needed back at Hypnos.

"Unless you've changed floors since the last time I was here," Kimiko said. "I'm sure I'll find it. Will there be keys at the desk for me?"

"Yes," Mitsuo said.

"Good," Kimiko said. She opened the door beside her and allowed Labramon to jump out first, she followed closely behind him, pausing only to take her suitcase and backpack from the back seat. "I doubt I'll see you until tomorrow evening then, huh?" she asked her father.

"Probably," Mitsuo said. "I'll send a car to take you to school."

"There's no need. I can walk."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"See you," Kimiko replied, slamming the door. She turned her back on the car and heard it speed off down the street before she'd even reached the main doors to the building.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kimiko shrugged her backpack up onto her shoulders, and led Labramon into the lobby. There was a set of keys waiting for her at the front desk, just like her father had said, with them in hand Kimiko headed up to her father's floor.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day passed by uneventfully.

Kimiko awoke to the sound of her alarm, and took her time getting dressed. The apartment was so big and empty without her father and Riley there to occupy it with her, but while that may have seemed dampening to many kids to Kimiko it was a godsend. She had breakfast and then headed to school.

While most kids her age hated school, Kimiko loved it. She loved studying and learning, it was something she excelled in. Her mother had always said that she'd be in college long before she was supposed to be, but Kimiko was adamant that she was going to graduate high school before she thought about college.

During break and lunch, Kimiko left the other children behind and rushed to the secret hiding place behind the school. Here she kept Labramon while she was in class, being a bit of a loner and not having any friends made school a little difficult, but Kimiko didn't care now she had Labramon to keep her company.

It wasn't until the end of the day, on the walk back to her father's place, did Kimiko run into any kind of trouble. Knowing that her father wouldn't be there when she got home, Kimiko decided to take the scenic route and walk through the park; she'd only reached the bypass that would lead her back out into the city when the screen on her D-Power illuminated with a bright light and Labramon started to growl.

"What is it, Labramon?" Kimiko asked, taking her black and white D-power device from her pocket. A green and blue sphere suddenly burst out of the screen and the picture of a fox Digimon reflected back at her. "Renamon. Rookie level. Special attack: Diamond Storm - but where is she?"

"This way!" Labramon growled charging off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kimiko shouted, chasing after her.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Just a short chapter to introduce my character and her Digimon. If you couldn't figure it out - although I'm sure you all have - she is the daughter of Hypnos leader Mitsuo Yamaki, but not the daughter of Riley - also, another thing before I go I've had to level the ages in this story, so instead of the Tamers being the canon age of 12, I've made them all 15.

Hope you guys don't mind.

So, leave us a review and tell us what you think. Chapter two will be up shortly, and hopefully I can update _**The Daughter of Lightning**_ soon too.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated**** Saturday, May 03, 2014 at 3:18am**


	2. It's Not Easy Making Friends

**Author's Note:** To those who took the time to review; you are simply amazing. I loved what you had to say. Hopefully now that I have finished uni I won't get so far behind on my updates, I will actually have time to write. I'm currently suffering with conjunctivitis though, so just bear with me until it passes; I won't leave you hanging. This chapter kicks off at the beginning of episode 3 "To Fight or Not To Fight" - and our four Digimon Tamers meet for the first time.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **grapejuice101, RHatch89, Something dictionary related, Twilight Dark Angel, Prince of Miracles, SoulVirus, LillyLunaK, Artemis Persephone Jackson** and **Redder45** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meeting New Friends**

"Labramon, wait up!"

Labramon bounded faster, weaving her way gracefully through the trees and hopping over bushes to get the fighting arena. She could hear the bangs and crashes of the two Digimon involved, and the commanding shouts of a young girl.

"Digi-modify! Armour activate!"

Kimiko broke through the foliage just in time to see a glove-like blaster cover the fist of a the fox-like Digimon known as Renamon; she positioned it to the side of a red dinosaur's head and prepared to fire. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"This is really bad," a spiky-brown haired boy muttered from the court. He was wearing yellow goggles, a blue shirt and grey pants, complete with yellow wrist bands. "Guilmon, run away!" he yelled to the dinosaur Digimon.

"Now that's more like it," the female on the opposite side of the court said. She had red hair that was styled to resemble the top of a pineapple, and she was wearing dark blue pants with a white and light blue t-shirt with an image of a broken heart on the front.

"Guilmon now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me," the kid closest to Kimiko grumbled.

As if hearing its partner, the red dinosaur known as Guilmon, released Renamon and turned to look at his tamer. "Takatomon?" it questioned, rushing over like a domestic house pet. Renamon fired the gun, but the sonic blast missed the dinosaur and sent her flying across the courtyard instead. "I'm not listening?" Guilmon asked. "Sorry, sorry. Time to play!"

Kimiko couldn't help the small smile on her lips at the child-like voice of the dinosaur. It was obviously a rookie.

"Now's your chance, Renamon," the pineapple-haired girl ordered. "Don't screw up this time!"

Renamon hesitated as Guilmon reached his partner, almost like she was afraid she'd hurt him, or possibly it could've been because he was so close to something that was a little more than just data.

"What's wrong with you?" the pineapple-haired girl snapped. "Hello? Attack, now!"

Renamon nodded once, and jumped into the air.

"Ah, look out!" Kimiko shouted. The brown-haired kid and the dinosaur looked up in surprise, and a shaggy white dog jumped over them, colliding with Renamon and knocking her out of the sky.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon growled. Her jaws widened and she emitted a hyper-oscillation powerful bark.

Renamon grunted as she was thrown backwards again, but landed on her feet. She looked relatively uninjured, but surprised at the sight of the second Digimon.

"Where did that thing come from?" the pineapple-haired female questioned. She held up her D-Power device to retrieve the data download. "Labramon. Beast Digimon. Special attack: RetrieverG."

"What's going on?" asked a fourth voice. Kimiko and the two kids on the court looked around to see a fourth kid standing on the banking overlooking the fighting. He looked be around the same age as them - fifteen - and was wearing brown pants with an orange sleeveless jacket. At his feet was the Digimon, Terriermon.

"It's you," Guilmon's partner said, sounding surprised.

"It's me, it's him, and aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon laughed, running down the banking towards Guilmon.

"OK. This is getting just a little too weird," the pineapple-haired girl muttered as she stared at the two Digimon that had suddenly appeared in a space of two seconds. "They're popping up everywhere!"

"You looked pretty good there at the end," Terriermon said to Renamon. "But didn't you feel silly getting blasted like that?"

"It's not very smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you," the new kid told his partner.

"Henry," Terriermon replied. "Moumantai."

"You take it easy," the kid - Henry - said. "What are your Digimon fighting about anyway?"

"That's a dumb question," the red-haired female answered. "What else are Digimon supposed to do?"

"Anything they want to do," Henry said. "They're not fighting machines, and their not our slaves or pets, either. They're are friends, you know?" he smiled and hugged Terriermon as the rabbit clambered up onto his shoulder and wrapped an ear around him to hold on. "They just want to do the same sort of things we do."

"Well, Renamon wants to fight," the red-head answered. "So do I for that matter."

"She's harsh," the brown spiky-haired kid said as his challenger walked away. Renamon turned her back on the kids left and followed after her partner. He jumped as a whistle cut through the silence, and turned to find a blonde girl standing behind him.

"Labramon, let's go," she said.

"Hey, wait, who are you?" he asked.

"Good question," Kimiko said. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Takato. My name's Takato and this is Guilmon," he pointed at the red dinosaur.

Kimiko nodded. "I'm Kimiko," she replied. "But everyone calls me Kimi, and that's Labramon."

"Labramon," Takato said setting his gaze on the dog. "She's your partner?"

"She's my friend," Kimiko replied, "and we're late. Labramon."

"Bye," Labramon barked as she bounded off down the path after Kimiko. "Why didn't you stay? What if that wanna be friends?"

"It's not easy making friends, Labramon," Kimiko replied.

"Not if you keep walking away from them. What was the worse that could've happened, huh?"

Kimiko shrugged and looked down. "I dunno," she said. "I guess I'm so used to being on my own that turning away from an opportunity is a natural thing to do."

"Well, if we see them again," Labramon said. "Can we at least try?"

"Why, are you already tired of it being just you and me?"

Labramon laughed. "Of course not," she said. "I'd be happy for it to be just you and I forever, Kimiko, but you've got to at least try and be happy, right?"

"You sound like Mum," Kimiko giggled.

Labramon yapped rapidly, jumping up onto her partner and nipping at her arm with her teeth. Kimiko laughed and stumbled, before taking off at a fast pace down the bypass with Labramon chasing after her.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

The next day at school, Kimiko was passing the library when someone called her name. She paused, her hand on the handle, and turned to see one of the kids from yesterday walking towards her. She recognized him as Terriermon's partner.

"Uh, Henry, right?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Henry asked.

"I heard Terriermon mention it yesterday," Kimiko answered. "Is everything OK, or did you need something?"

"I, uh, no, I guess I just wanted to say hi, you know?" Henry said, awkwardly. "Uh, where are your friends?"

Kimiko blushed and looked down. "I don't really have any," she answered, pulling open the door to the library. The sound of other students shouting at one another from across the room boomed out, and Kimiko scrunched her face up in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked. "Everyone has friends, don't they?"

"Well, what about you?" Kimiko asked. "Where are you friends?"

Henry run a hand through his hair. "Listen, why did you run off yesterday?" he asked.

"I didn't," Kimiko answered, handing her books back to the librarian at the desk. She smiled, and turned back to Henry. "I had to get home. I was late."

"For what?"

"Homework," Kimiko answered, leading the way back out of the library. "Hey, where's Terriermon? I mean, you bring him to school, right?"

"Sometimes," Henry shrugged. "I can't risk leaving him at home."

"Why not?"

"My sister thinks he's a stuffed animal," Henry explained.

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Because she likes to dress him up."

Kimiko giggled into her hand. "Oh, poor Terriermon," she cooed.

"Yeah."

"So, he's at home now?" Kimiko asked. "Terriermon, I mean."

"After yesterday with the principal and Guilmon, I didn't want to risk him being seen," Henry said.

"Yeah, he's not exactly the well-hidden Digimon, is he?" Kimiko asked, walking through the main doors and out into the school yard.

"I don't think he knows the meaning of 'stay hidden'," Henry said.

"Maybe so, but at least you can pass him off as a stuffed animal, eh?"

"True," Henry agreed. "So, I guess this is the end of the line, huh?" he added, seeing as they had reached the gates leading out of the school.

"Yeah. I guess it is," Kimiko said. "So, uh, goodbye... I guess."

"It doesn't have to be a goodbye," Henry said with a shrug. "Maybe a 'see you later'?"

Kimiko bit her lower lip, and nodded. "I think I prefer the 'see you later,'" she admitted.

"Me too," Henry smiled.

Kimiko matched the smile, and took a step back. "So, see you later then," she said, raising her hand in farewell.

"Aren't you going home?"

"Yeah, but I have to get something first," Kimiko said, pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh, uh, OK... see you later," Henry said, leaving the school ground. Kimiko waited until he was out of sight and then rushed off to the old shed behind the school. She checked to make sure the coast was clear, and then opened the door to let Labramon out.

"What's wrong?" Labramon asked, looking up at her tamer. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said. "But I think I may have just made my first friend."

Labramon cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Uh, you remember Henry?"

"The kid with Terriermon as a partner, yeah, what about him?"

"Well, I was just talking to him," Kimiko said, slightly awkwardly. "Then we stopped at the gates and instead of saying goodbye, like most other kids, he said see you later."

"And you think that implies something?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno, maybe," she said hopefully. "I mean, I did say goodbye, and he was the one who said it didn't have to be a goodbye."

Labramon chuckled, causing Kimiko to frown. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," Labramon said.

"What about me?"

"You like him."

"I do not!"

"You do too."

"Do not!" Kimiko protested, her face burning a warm crimson.

Labramon barked with laughter again, and Kimiko lowered her head in embarrassment. She didn't like Henry... well, he was sorta cute, but she was just a kid and besides she wanted a friend nothing more.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Are we going to stay in again today?" Labramon asked, sitting in front of the bay window. She sighed and lay down on the ground, over-looking the city. From here she could see just about everything, including the Hypnos building where her partner's father worked.

"Why, where else is there to go?" Kimiko asked. "I have no friends, remember?"

"We could go to the park," Labramon suggested. "You never know, Henry and Takato might be there."

Kimiko sighed and looked up from her homework. She'd only been home for nearly an hour, and had decided to get started right away. But it was the weekend, and she could do her homework later that evening, it was relatively easy and it wouldn't take that long to finish.

"Fine," she sighed. "We'll go to the park. But only because you want too, not because Henry and Takato might be there."

"Yeah, yeah," Labramon said, lifting her head from her paws as Kimiko passed. "I'm only trying to help, you know. Give you a little nudge."

"As long as you don't push me, I should be fine."

Labramon rolled her eyes, and padded over to the door as she waited for Kimiko to return. Sometimes she wished that her partner wasn't such an isolated child, but having been with her for a few weeks now she'd already figured out that Kimiko was different. She was a friend that Labramon was happy to have. A friend, not a partner.

Suddenly the door opened, and Labramon looked up into the face of Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Stupid dog!" the man growled, pushing his way into the apartment. "Kimiko, where are you?"

"Dad," Kimiko gasped as she wandered back out in the main room. "What are you doing here?"

"It is my apartment."

"Obviously," Kimiko muttered. "What I meant was what are you doing here now? Don't you usually work late?"

"I came back to change."

"They don't have a changing room at work?"

"I thought you'd be happy that I was home," Mitsuo said. "You're always complaining I'm never around."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "I'm used to you not being around," she said. "But, whatever. I'm going out. See you tomorrow... maybe."

"And where exactly are you going?" Mitsuo asked.

"The park," Kimiko answered. "Labramon wants to play. Bye."

"Don't forget -" Mitsuo broke off as Kimiko slammed the door behind him. He sighed and put his briefcase to rest on the glass table, and then tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. He hadn't taken more than two steps towards his bedroom when his phone started to ring from the pocket of his jacket. He fished it out, and sighed again as his ex-girlfriend's - Kimiko's mother - name flashed across the screen.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"You're too hard on him, you know that?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't you try to get to know him?"

"Because, like I said, I'm used to him not being around. It's hard to break a habit that you're used to, Labramon," Kimiko said, walking away from her father's apartment complex. She was swinging her keys around on her finger, and then stuffed them into her pocket. "I miss Mum."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

Kimiko sighed. "Exactly," she grumbled. "This week is going to be a long one. I can feel it."

"Maybe if we can make you some friends, it won't feel as long."

"Who's going to want to be friends with me, Labramon?" Kimiko asked. "I'm the school loner. The problem child. No one wants to be friends with some problematic child now, do they?"

"I'm friends with you," Labramon said.

"Yeah, but you're different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I dunno," Kimiko shrugged. "You tell me."

Kimiko smiled and turned to cross the road. The entrance to the park was just on the other side, but Labramon seemed to have different ideas. Instead she stood up tall, lowered her head and bared her jaws as a deep growl emitted from the back of her throat.

"Huh, what is it, girl?" Kimiko asked. Her D-Power started to glow and emit a noise from inside her pocket, and when she took it out she found a red screen reflected back at her. "Uh, what does this mean?" she asked.

"It means a Digimon battle is happening," Labramon said.

"Really? Where?"

"Down here," Labramon said, charging towards the underground garage ahead.

"Hey, wait, Labramon!" Kimiko yelled. She sighed and chased after the dog, almost crashing into Henry who had arrived at exactly the same time. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Henry said, reaching out and steadying her. "Where you running off too?"

"Labramon says there's a Digital battle going on down here," Kimiko answered, slipping around Henry. "I have to stop her before she gets involved again." She run off into the garage, Henry following at her heels.

Meanwhile, Labramon had reached the battlefield just in time to see Renamon charged Guilmon. "RetrieverG!" she said, barking out her special weapon.

The whole room shook violently, knocking Takato and the red-head over, but Renamon and Guilmon remained motionless. Once the bark had died down, several car alarms started to blare.

"Labramon!" Kimiko scolded as she and Henry finally arrived. "What have I told you about doing that? Especially down here, you're going to get caught - oh no," she added spotting a familiar black SUV. "That's my father's car."

"Oops," Labramon said, knowing that Kimiko'd be in trouble if her father learned that they'd caused his precious car any damage.

The red-head, however laughed when she saw Henry and Terriermon. "You've gotta be kidding me," she said. "Puppy here may be able to do some damage, but you don't expect that weeny little bunny to stand up to Renamon, do you?"

"Who you calling a weeny?" Terriermon asked. "Henry, I think that qualifies as rude."

"Yeah that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon," Henry agreed. "There's a lot about this that I don't understand. It's true that on the net that Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it; they came here for something that they can't on the net."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"I dunno," Henry shrugged. "That's what's bugging me."

"Well, when you figure it out, soccer tease, let me know," the red head said. "Until then, Renamon, you know what I expect."

"As you wish," Renamon said, crossing her arms.

Guilmon growled and charged.

Terriermon giggled as he observed his reflection in the side of the SUV, and then rushed out into the battlefield, putting himself between Renamon's diamond storm attack, and the Guilmon target.

"Oh no!" Kimiko gasped.

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.

"Get back!" Renamon shouted, but it was too late. The attack had already occurred before Terriermon could even move a muscle. The diamonds hit the car nearest Terriermon and exploded in a blaze of smoke and flame.

"NO!" Henry yelled, rushing forward. He stopped dead as his D-Power emitted a bright white glow, and a green bubble surrounded Terriermon.

"_Digivolution..._"

Kimiko looked up as the bubble surrounding Terriermon burst and, as the smoke cleared, a giant bunny with metal vulcans on both of his arms, and a belt of bullets over his chest.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it," Henry murmured, staring at his partner in shock.

"He didn't have much of a choice, Henry," Kimiko said. "It was either Digivolve or be deleted. I know which one I'd choose."

"That's Terriermon?" Takato asked. "No way!"

"Get down!" Labramon shouted, latching on to Kimiko's jacket and pulling her towards the floor as Gargomon fired his vulcans all over the place.

"Oh, this is hard!" Gargomon said as he tried to level out his control over the newfound power he could feel coursing through him. He aimed his vulcans at a nearby car and continued to fire until it exploded. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"This is what I was afraid of," Henry said. "He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet."

"Gargomon," the red-headed female said, using her D-Power to download the digital data. "Terriermon's champion form, what a difference. His attack's Gargo Laser, whatever that means."

Seizing her chance, Renamon charged at Gargomon and landed on his back, the surprise of her attack knocked him off course again, and he continued to fire at any target he could reach.

"Kimiko," Takato called, waving the blonde over to where he and Henry were using a car as a shield. It wouldn't last long if Gargomon turned on them, but it was the next best thing at the given moment.

Keeping low, Kimiko and Labramon crawled across the floor and slid in-between the two boys, watching as Renamon tried to stop Gargomon from causing any more damage.

"Gargomon doesn't realize what is going on, and Renamon's not helping. She's only making it worse by attacking him," Labramon said, crawling away from the three tamers.

"No, Labramon!" Kimiko called. "Come back here. I can't lose you!"

"This is just... so wrong!" Henry said, as Gargomon blew a hole in the ceiling, causing the structure to cave in on them. "It's like he was never Terriermon at all."

"Oh no," Takato gasped, peering over the trunk of the car. "He's got her cornered."

Henry and Kimiko turned to see what he meant, and found Gargomon cornering the red-headed tamer against the F2 pillar on the otherside of the destroyed roof.

"Uh, what do we do?" Kimiko asked, looking between Takato and Henry. They had to have a plan, right?

"RetrieverG!"

Kimiko looked up wildly as Labramon's attack hit Gargomon, knocking him away from the red-headed female, just as Guilmon crashed into him and the two of them crashed into the concrete wall lining the garage.

"That's a hard head," Henry said, as Takato laughed in relief.

"I'll say," Kimiko agreed, before adding, "Hopefully they aren't _always_ like this when they Digivolve," to Henry, who was still staring at Gargomon with a look of betrayal etched onto his face.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** I really, really hate filler chapters, and that's what the first 10 episodes of season 3 feel like. Anyway, what did you think?

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 04 May 2014 at 3:03am**


	3. The Other Side

**Author's Note:** I will do everything I can to update daily. But I can't make any promises as I have outdated stories that need attention.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Other Side**

"Who knew Terriermon had it in him," Takato laughed as he, Henry, Kimiko and their Digimon arrived in the park. It was after hours, which meant most people had gone home for the night.

"Not helping," Kimiko said pushing through the foliage and stopping in an empty field away from the main path.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry," Takato apologized sheepishly. "Besides, Gargomon didn't really hurt anyone. That girl's fine."

Kimiko nodded and watched as Guilmon and Gargomon flipped over onto their hands. While Guilmon tried to be clever, and walk on his hands, Gargomon rested against an oak tree.

"Hey, look at me," Guilmon said, happily. "I can walk on my hands."

"Ooh," Labramon winced as the red dinosaur toppled over onto his stomach. "Close. Very close."

Guilmon whined.

"Come on, Guilmon," Kimiko encouraged. "Don't give up. Try again."

"OK," Guilmon said, trying to walk on his hands again. Only to end up, once more, on his stomach.

Gargomon laughed from the oak tree. "It's easier when you cheat," he said, staring at everyone from his upside down position. "Can I stop now? This is a real pain in the neck."

"Not yet," Henry said.

"Aww," Gargomon grumbled, kicking his legs helplessly.

"You really think this will turn him back into Terriermon?" Takato asked.

"It has too," Henry said. "I sure can't take him home as Gargomon now, can I? He's too big."

"You got a point," Takato agreed.

"Can you imagine what my parents would say?" Henry asked.

"You could always move him in with Guilmon," Kimiko suggested. "I'm pretty sure there's room in that place, and if there's not, they'll make more room."

Takato nodded. "She makes a good point," he said. "Guilmon dug out half of the shelter in one night, apparently it was too small."

"I am not moving in with Guilmon!" Gargomon protested.

"Unless you can figure out a way to de-Digivolve, Gargomon, I don't think you'll have much of a choice," Kimiko said, settling down at the base of another tree with Labramon at her side.

"Hey, maybe that girl will know," Takato said. "Should we ask her?"

"I'm not gonna ask her, you ask her," Henry said.

"Kimiko?" Takato asked.

"Don't look at me," the blonde said, shaking her head. "I'm just getting to know you two, let alone her."

Takato sighed and looked back at Henry. The dark haired boy shrugged and glanced at Gargomon, whilst Guilmon slipped and landed on his stomach for the third time.

"Guilmon fall down go boom," Gargomon laughed.

"Hopefully his mouth will de-Digivolve first," Takato said, looking grim.

"I doubt it," Henry sighed.

"Now I got it," Guilmon said, taking two steps forward. He stumbled slightly and then toppled over again. "Aw, nuts!"

"Nice try," Takato chuckled. "Come on. It's time to go home. See ya, guys."

Kimiko raised her hand in farewell, and looked down at Labramon who was snoozing in her lap. She smiled and petted her behind the ears. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"Huh, I wasn't..." Henry said, startled. He looked away, a dull blush rising in his faces.

Kimiko giggled and looked up. "What's the matter, Henry?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering," Henry said, kneeling down in front of her. "Why are you still here?"

"Do you want me to go?" Kimiko asked. She felt her heart starting to sink, for a while she had let herself to believe that Henry was different. He had made her feel like there were people out there that wanted her around. "I just thought that maybe you'd want some company, you know, while you wait for Gargomon to de-Digivolve, but if you want I can easily go home."

Henry quickly shook his head. "Uh, no," he said. "I didn't mean... uh, I didn't mean that I wanted you to leave... I was just, uh, I was just curious... I mean, won't your parents freak out if you're not home?"

"My mum's out of town," Kimiko explained, "and my dad's at work. They're separated, so it doesn't really matter what time I get home."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Henry said.

"It's OK," Kimiko replied, smiling. "You're actually the first person that's worried about me in the last 24 hours."

"I find that hard to believe."

Kimiko shook her head. "Nope. It's the truth," she admitted. "I haven't heard from my Mum," she fished a cellphone from her pocket, "and my dad is too caught up in his work to worry about my safety. But it's OK. I'm pretty self-efficient. I'm used to being left alone."

"Must get lonely."

"Sometimes," Kimiko nodded. "But now I have Labramon. Kinda of hard to be lonely when you have a friend, even if it is only one."

"Two," Henry corrected.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"It's hard to be lonely when you have _two_ friends," Henry said.

"But I don't -"

"I mean me, Kimiko," Henry said. "I'll be your friend. If you'll have me."

"You'll get bored of me," Kimiko warned.

"We'll see," Henry shrugged.

Kimiko smiled and lowered her gaze. She felt her face grow warm, and saw a small smirk grace Labramon's lips as she snoozed.

"Henry, where are you?"

Kimiko and Henry looked up as Terriermon rushed towards them from the bushes. The little rabbit jumped up and landed on Henry's shoulders, wrapping his ears around his tamer in an embrace.

"Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self," Henry said, straightening up. He held his hand out to Kimiko and pulled her back to her feet. Labramon whined as she was disturbed, but shook her head and padded alongside her partner as they headed home.

"Sorry about today," Terriermon said as they walked. "I just couldn't help it."

"I told you not to Digivolve," Henry replied. "I was just about to take Kimiko up on her suggestion and move you in with Guilmon."

"I didn't mean to do it," Terriermon said sadly. Henry ignored him, but the look on his face told Kimiko that he was thinking hard. "Aw, come on, Henry, Moumantai."

Kimiko smiled faintly and nudged Henry. "You must have a heart of stone to not forgive that," she teased. "If it's any consolation, Terriermon, I'd forgive you."

Terriermon giggled and Henry groaned.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After school the next day, Kimiko met up with Henry and Labramon at the gates. She'd decided to let Henry in on the secret place where she kept her Digimon during school hours; it wasn't much but simply a method of building trust between them. Her mother had always told her that a friendship built on trust made the relationship stronger. It was also a place that Henry could hide Terriermon, if he needed too.

"How many books exactly do you have in there, Kimiko?" Henry asked, spying the insides of her bag as they walked away from the school. It was so packed that she had been unable to close it all the way.

"Just enough to finish this week's homework," Kimiko said.

"This weeks?" Henry repeated. "Normally you're only supposed to get through todays."

Kimiko shrugged. "Some kids are academically challenged," she explained, "and then there is me... I excel at school. I think it's the trades of being a loner. I don't have any friends to hang out with, so I do work instead."

"Doesn't that get boring?" Terriermon asked.

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

Kimiko giggled. "It's OK," she told Henry, "and no, Terriermon, it's not boring, at least not for me anyway."

"Well, maybe now that you have friends, you won't feel the need to work so much."

Henry groaned and Kimiko laughed again.

"I hope not," she said. "I have a huge test coming up."

"Test?" Henry asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah. It's the exam that decides whether or not I can graduate early."

"Wow, you must be smart to graduate early."

Kimiko shrugged, and looked away.

"So, if you graduate earlier," said Henry, "does that mean this is your final year?"

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded. "My mum's already looking into colleges for me."

"You don't sound so thrilled."

Kimiko shrugged. "No, it's cool and everything," she said, "but..."

"But what?"

"I dunno," Kimiko said. "Something about going to college at fifteen doesn't feel right."

"College at fifteen?" Takato asked popping up on Kimiko's other side. "Who's going to college at fifteen?"

"Technically I'll be sixteen," Kimiko answered.

"You?" Takato asked. "But then again, why am I not surprised? Miss Asaji always complains about why she couldn't have been stuck teaching the brightest kid in school."

"Thanks... I think," Kimiko said. She shook her head and then spied the green card in Takato's hand. "Is that a modify card?" she asked.

"You know what a modify card is?" Takato asked, sounding surprised.

Kimiko giggled into her hand. "Of course I know what a modify card is," she said. "Before he left my cousin tried to teach me the game."

"Really? Do you wanna play?" Takato asked, excitedly.

"No," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "I'm not that good, and I have no desire to humiliate myself. Besides, isn't that just a training card?" she asked, inspecting the picture on the front.

Takato nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I think Kazu just gives me them so he can use them against me later," he said.

"You give him way too much credit," Henry said.

"Yeah, I gotta work on that," Takato said, pocketing the card.

Thunder crashed overhead, and Labramon started to bark.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kimiko asked stopping and looking down at her partner.

"Something's coming," Labramon said, bearing her teeth and growling. Her fur stood on end, and she lowered herself to the floor, ready to pounce.

"What's that?" Takato asked, pointing at what appeared to be a mis-shaped cloud in the skies above the Hypnos building.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," Henry said, fearfully.

"Why, what do you think it is?" Kimiko asked. She grabbed onto Labramon's collar and tried to pull her back. "Labramon, stop pulling."

"Let me go, Kimiko," Labramon said, straining for release.

"Whatever it is," said Takato, "it's heading straight for us."

"Come on!" Henry said turning toe and running back down the road.

Takato turned and followed him.

Kimiko shrieked as buried her face into Labramon's fur; but the cloud passed over them and followed Henry, Terriermon and Takato. "Hey, it's not after us," she said.

"No, it's after them," Labramon said. "Come on. Whatever's in that thing is huge."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense it," Labramon said, tugging Kimiko down the street. The blonde let go of her partner's collar, and followed at a quick pace behind her.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Having had a head start on Kimiko, Henry and Takato split up at the bridge. Takato taking the stairs, while Henry run straight past; unfortunately the cloud seemed to want him and Terriermon more than the other three. Hearing Takato call out to him Henry kept running, taking a detour into the construction site. He cried out as the cloud, which was in fact a data field, expanded and a bright purple light exploded into the sky.

"Terriermon!" growled a deep menacing voice.

"Henry!" Kimiko called arriving with Labramon, Takato and Guilmon. She and Takato run over to their fallen friend while the Digimon squared off against the new threat.

"Whoa, he's a big one," Takato said. "Who invited him to the party?"

"Gorillamon," said Kimiko, using her Digivice to download the data on the new guy. "He's a beast Digimon. Champion level."

"Hi, Gorillamon, it's been a long time," Terriermon chirped.

Gorillamon roared and threw a steel barrier at Terriermon.

"Hey!" Terriermon yelped, jumping aside.

"Gorillamon, stop it!" Henry shouted, running forward. "Don't you remember me?"

"Henry, what are you doing?" Takato asked.

"We played the game together," Henry explained.

Gorillamon roared and pounded his chest.

"I think he remembers," Kimiko said.

"Listen to me," Henry tried again. "I won't let Terriermon fight you so just leave him alone! This isn't the game."

"I take it you guys have met before," Takato said, cocking his head to the side.

"Go back to the other side," Henry said, trying to reason.

"I don't think he's listening," Terriermon practically sang.

Still beating his chest, Gorillamon looked down at the three humans and their digital partners. "Fight!" he growled.

"You got it!" Labramon said, generating a hyper-oscillation powerful bark. The clear spirals hit Gorillamon, but had no effect on him.

"My turn," Guilmon said, charging forward. He jumped up at the champion ape, and whined as he was smashed in the head and sent flying back down into the quarry.

"Do not interfere," Gorillamon warned the two of them.

"You wanted to fight," Labramon said, charging at the overgrown ape.

"Not you," Gorillamon replied, punching the dog aside. "Him," he lifted his gaze to Terriermon who was fleeing to higher ground with the petty humans.

"Hey, look, I did it," Guilmon said, happily as he was thrown aside. He had landed on his hands, but then toppled over onto his stomach.

"Hey, no fair!" Terriermon said as he watched Guilmon and Labramon fight.

"Terriermon, don't," Henry warned.

"Oh, come on!" Terriermon whined. "Why does Guilmon and Labramon get to have all the fun?"

"I told you before; I don't want you to fight!" Henry argued.

"Tell that to Gorillamon!"

"Um, he does have a point, you know," Takato said.

Labramon growled and blasted Gorillamon with another hyper-oscillation powerful bark. The giant ape let go of Guilmon and rounded on her once more.

"Oh no!" Kimiko panicked. "Labramon."

"Maybe now would be a good enough time to show us your modify-skills, Kimiko," Takato said.

"I told you," Kimiko sighed. "I have the cards but I never use them. I don't know how!"

"Hey, monkey boy!" Terriermon shouted. He jumped down from the metal staircase where he had been arguing with Henry, and collided with Gorillamon, knocking him away from Labramon. The giant ape fired his energy blast at him, but missed and nearly hit Takato, Henry and Kimiko, all of whom ducked before impact.

"That was close," Henry said.

"A little too close," Kimiko added, looking down at the battle. Terriermon had just unleashed several tiny green pellets at Gorillamon, hitting him in the face.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry yelled.

"Well what do expect me to do?" Terriermon asked. "Sit back and let him peel squash Labramon like a banana?"

"Uh-oh, now he's mad," Guilmon said. He dove aside with the other two as Gorillamon aimed a punch at them. He missed and took a chunk out of one of the support beams instead.

"They need our help," Takato yelled. "We gotta do something."

"I can't," Henry murmured, staring fearfully at his partner.

Kimiko and Takato exchanged looks as Henry sank further into a memory, his eyes glazed over and became distant.

"What do we do?" Kimiko asked.

"I dunno," Takato said. "Gorillamon is hell bent on fighting Terriermon, but if Henry says no..."

Kimiko sighed and looked back down at the battle. "Terriermon, don't say that!" she scolded as the rabbit mouthed off to Gorillamon. "Henry's right, he needs a muzzle."

Takato chuckled, before smiling proudly as Guilmon attempted to take on Gorillamon. "Way to go, boy," he praised.

"Run away!" Guilmon said, running in the opposite direction.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked. Clear spirals hit Gorillamon again, but as usual they didn't even faze him.

"LABRAMON!" Kimiko yelled as she watched her friend and partner get thrown around like a rag doll. "Hey, wai - Hey! Takato, get back here!" she shouted as her new friend rushed past him. His intentions where good, but the point remained that they were insignificant insects compared to Gorillamon.

Takato retraced his steps and took out his Digivice and a modify-card. "OK, that's it, this has gone too far," he said. "Kimiko, watch and learn. Power activate. Digi-modify."

The screen on Takato's Digivice blazed a bright white, and Guilmon forced himself to his feet. He opened his jaws, intent on firing a fireball at Gorillamon but was blindsided by a bag of fine powdered cement.

"It didn't work!" Takato grumbled. "And Terriermon's just too small to do any real damage."

"Henry, snap out of it!" Kimiko said, shaking her new friend. "Terriermon may be small but he packs a punch. You're just going to have to trust him."

"But what if I lose him?" Henry asked.

Kimiko sighed. She didn't know how to answer that one, simply because she knew how Henry felt. She couldn't stomach the idea of losing Labramon any more than Henry could Terriermon.

"But if he Digivolve," Takato said.

"I won't let him!" Henry said as his whole body tensed.

"Henry, why not?" Kimiko asked.

"We can't waste any more time," Takato said. "Terriermon has got to Digivolve to Gargomon!"

"There's gotta be another way!" Henry replied.

"But what?" Takato asked. "These are the only modify cards I've got left, and they're totally useless - wait, Kimiko, what about yours?"

"Labramon and I don't usually get caught up in these sorts of fights," Kimiko said. "Therefore I don't carry my cards with me."

"You've gotta start making some serious changes to your lifestyle," Takato said.

"I can't believe we're all out of cards!" said Henry. "Unless," he spied the training card that Kazu had given Takato, "of course!"

"What this thing?" Takato asked. "But it's just a training card. What will that do?"

"Just watch and learn," Henry said, holding up the card. "Terriermon, time for a little resistance. Digi-modify, training grips activate!" he swiped the card through his Digivice and a pair of steel grips appeared on Terriermon's ears.

Kimiko frowned and glanced sideways at the two boys. They knew more about this game than she did, and was in need of some help understanding what was going on. "That's interesting," she said, "but now what?"

"Look," Henry said, pointing at Terriermon. The long-eared rabbit swung the grips at Gorillamon, strapping it around his chests and arms, making it impossible for him to move.

"I still don't get it," Kimiko admitted.

"With the training grips on he's too tangled up to fight," Takato explained.

"Oh," Kimiko said, finally understanding.

"Ha!" Guilmon shouted, slashing down with his claws. He hit Gorillamon on top of the head, and knocked him to the floor.

"RetrieverG!" Labramon barked, firing a double attack of clear swirls of energy at the giant ape. "Take it from here, Terriermon," she added to the littlest of the three Digimon.

Terriermon nodded and ambled forward. "Terrier tornado," he said, generating a tiny tornado by spinning his ears around like a propeller. Gorillamon roared as he flew into the air, and then slammed into the construction site floor. "Well, what goes up must come down," he added.

"Uh?" Guilmon said, unable to fathom the idea that Gorillamon was already getting back to his feet. The great ape was shaking in anger, and used his brute strength to snap the training grips from around his arms and chest.

"That is one tough monkey," Kimiko said as Gorillamon pointed his energy canon at the Digimon and their tamers.

"Bunny blast!" Terriermon said, spouting pellets of hot air from his mouth. They entered the energy canon and it exploded. Gorillamon barely had enough time to register what had happened before he too burst into tiny red particles of data.

"Wait!" Henry called. "Terriermon, I don't want you to absorb his data!"

"Oh. Can I at least do a little victory dance?" Terriermon asked. "Can I?"

Takato grinned in amusement and Kimiko giggled into her hand.

"So, tell me something," Kimiko said, looking up at Henry and Takato as she knelt beside an exhausted Labramon. "What happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear?"

"I dunno," Takato shrugged.

"Me either," Henry said. "Hopefully it just went back to the other side."

Kimiko looked up at the skies as the data field started to clear, and then returned her attention to Labramon. "Come on, girl," she said, "let's get you home."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** There was a reference in here to a future character. Can you see it, and do you know who it's referring too? Leave your answers in the review section.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Tuesday, 06 May 2014 at 8:29pm**


	4. Calumon Meets the Tamers

**Author's Note:** Grrr! This was the filler episode to rival all filler's. It really didn't serve any purpose other than to introduce Calumon to the team.

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **Nova Lioness, Shadowmwape, Summer490, Ill Elemental** and **Fallenangelfallenangel** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Calumon Meets the Tamers**

"Why is everyone over at the soccer field?" Takato asked as he, Kazu and Kenta arrived for school the next morning.

"Geeze, I dunno," Kazu replied sarcastically. "A soccer game, maybe?"

"At 7:30 in the morning?" Takato asked.

"It could happen," Kazu defended.

"Then why aren't you there?" Kimiko asked, arriving with Henry. "I mean, don't you two -" she pointed at both Kazu and Kenta, "play soccer?"

"Yeah, so?" Kenta asked.

"Just asking," Kimiko replied.

"Look at that!" yelled a female from near the front.

Curious as to what everyone was freaking out about, Kimiko pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stopped short. The soccer field, which was usually kept in pristine condition, was covered in squiggly lines.

"It looks like chalk," Kimiko said.

"It is chalk," Henry confirmed, pointing at the orange chalk trailer on the otherside of the field. "But who'd waste time to do this?"

"Someone who clearly needs a life," Kimiko murmured as the principal and Mr. Mori started to usher children into the school.

"Miss. Yamaki," Principal Seiji Kurosawa said as he stopped Kimiko and the boy's outside her locker. "I expect you're well prepared for this morning?"

"Mhmm," Kimiko nodded.

"Good," Principal Kurosawa said. "I expect to see you in my office straight after homeroom."

"Yes, sir," Kimiko said whilst opening her locker. Principal Kurosawa greeted Henry, Takato, Kenta and Kazu good morning, and then bade them all a fair well before carrying on down the corridor.

Once he had disappeared sight, Takato turned wildly to Kimiko.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you have to be in his office?" Kenta asked.

"Was it _you_ who did that on the soccer field?" Kazu asked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Kazu, I was so bored last night that I broke into the school just to screw up your precious soccer field," she replied, sarcastically. "Give me a break."

"I was just asking," Kazu said, holding his hands up in defence.

"So, if you're not being called in for the soccer field," Takato said, "why _are_ you being called in?"

"They moved my exam forward," Kimiko answered. "I'm sitting part 1 this morning, and then part 2 this afternoon."

The bell rang overhead.

"I gotta go," Kimiko said, "I'll see you guy's after school." She closed her locker door and run off down the hall.

"Good luck, Kimiko!" Henry and Takato called after her.

After homeroom, Kimiko arrived at the principal's office. She knocked and entered after being told to do so. Inside she found Principal Kurosawa sitting at his desk, and a member of the exam board standing near the window.

"Ah, Miss. Yamaki," Principal Kurosawa said as the door closed with a snap. "This is Mr. Yoshiko Yamamoto. He's going to be sitting in on your exam. Understand?"

Kimiko nodded. "Yes, sir, I understand," she said.

"Good. Please, take a seat," Principal Kurosawa said motioning to the chair and table near the window. Once Kimiko had sat down, Principal Kurosawa stood up, straightened his jacket and walked over to the door. "I'll be back in quarter of an hour. Good luck, Miss. Yamaki."

"Thank you, sir," Kimiko said, hooking her backpack onto her chair. She took out two pencil's, along with the rest of her equipment and looked up at Mr. Yamamoto as he placed two paper booklets in front of her.

"This is your question booklet and answer booklet," he said. "You will start with Mathematics. You may not use a calculator to answer any questions in this test. Work as quickly and carefully as you can. If you cannot do one of the questions, go on to the next one. You can come back to it later, if you have time. If you finish before the end, go back and check your work. Some questions require addition workings; you'll be provided space for it in your answer booklet. If you need to work out any other questions, use any space required. You have 45 minutes. Begin."

Kimiko took a deep breath, turned the page, and started writing.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

At the end of the morning, Kimiko left the principal's office for lunch. She'd already finished three papers of her test and had the last three that afternoon, but both Mr. Yamamoto and Principal Kurosawa agreed that she needed a break. Working for two hours and twenty-five minutes took a lot out of a person, and technically she was supposed to have had a break every twenty minutes.

"Hey, sorry I'm - whoa!" Kimiko yelled in surprise as she found a small white animal with purple feet and ears inside the compound where she kept Labramon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Calumon," the animal answered. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kimiko."

Labramon raised her head to look at her partner. "I found him near the soccer field," she said. "He says that he wanted to see who'd come to play."

"Play - wait, did you make those lines?"

Calumon's ears widened and he started to jump up and down, shouting excitedly. "Yay! Someone came to play!" he said.

"No, they didn't," Kimiko said. "The school found them this morning. Tell me, Calumon, why'd you do that on the soccer field. Some innocent kid could get in trouble for that."

Calumon's ears grew smaller, and his face looked like a scolded child.

Kimiko sighed, removed her backpack, and sat down. "You know what? Never mind," she said. "No one got hurt. Here, you hungry?"

"Ooh!" Calumon said, his ears widening again.

Kimiko smiled and handed him a Sushi salmon roll. "Here. Try it. It's nice. You can have Onigiri too, if you want. Here you go, Labramon," she added, holding out a rice ball for her partner.

Labramon took it in her jaws and placed it neatly between her paws. She may not have had hands like Terriermon or Calumon, but that didn't mean she had to eat like the domestic dogs in the world.

"How's your test going?" Labramon asked as she finished one rice ball and stated another.

"It easier than I thought it would be," Kimiko said.

"See, I told you that you were worried over nothing," Labramon said. "Before you know it, Kimiko, you'll be out of this school."

"Yeah," Kimiko said, distractedly. "I better get back. You guys finished up, OK, and I'll be back to get you later. Bye, Calumon, feel free to hang around and I'll come back for you too."

She petted Labramon, and then slipped out of the compound. Just as she was shutting the latch the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Taking a deep breath, Kimiko returned to the principal's office for the last portion of her test.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

At the end of the day, Takato met up with Henry and Kimiko at the gates to the school. They were discussing Kimiko's exam as he arrived.

"Mr. Yamamoto said it usually takes 2-3 weeks for the results to come back," Kimiko said, "but that's usually when there's a whole bunch of kids sitting them. Since it's just me, it might be earlier."

"How do you feel about it?" Henry asked.

Kimiko shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "I'm a little numb. Like I told Labramon at lunch the test was easier than I expected it to be..."

"So you've probably passed no problem," Henry said, causing Kimiko to smile.

"Hey guys," Takato said, joining them. "How'd your test go?"

"Fine. I was just telling Henry that it was easier than anticipated," Kimiko answered.

"Well, my fingers are crossed for you."

Kimiko smiled. "Thanks, Takato," she said.

"No problem. Hey, have you guys heard anything else about the lines on the soccer field?" Takato asked.

Henry shook his head. "It's probably a prank," he said.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have some idea," Takato said. "But they don't."

"Well, whoever did it must be really clever," Henry said.

"Or extremely bored," Kimiko said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"You remember this morning when I said that whoever did it needed a life?"

Henry and Takato nodded.

"Well, I was right to assume that whoever did it was bored," Kimiko said. "I just never expected it would've been done in order for someone to have fun."

"Someone?" Henry repeated.

"Wait, are you telling us you know who did it?" Takato asked. Kimiko nodded. "And you're not telling any of the teachers? Wow, what does this guy have on you to make you stay quiet?"

"I'm a smart, Takato, not stupid," Kimiko replied. "I know the trouble it causes to rat someone out. Besides, the person's not even human."

"Not human?!" Henry and Takato repeated.

"What are you two, echoes?" Kimiko asked. "Just give me a sec, and I'll explain. With any luck he'll still be here."

"Who'll still be where?" Takato asked. He frowned as Kimiko opened the latch to the whole compound, and disappeared inside. "What is she hoping to find in there?" he asked Henry.

Henry smiled faintly, and put a hand on Takato's shoulder. A few minutes later Kimiko returned with Labramon in tow.

"What's she doing here?" Takato asked, confused.

"This is where she stays while I'm at school," Kimiko answered. "If you're ever looking for me, and you can't find me, I'm probably here. But anyway, check this out."

She opened her arms a little to reveal the small white creature that she had found earlier. He was out cold, and according to Labramon had been for a good few hours now.

"Woah, what is that?" Takato asked.

"I dunno," Kimiko shrugged. "He was here during lunch. I didn't think he'd actually stay."

"We should get him out of here," Henry said. "Before somebody sees him."

Kimiko nodded and enclosed Calumon in her arms again. "But where can we take him?" she asked.

"We could take him to the park," Takato suggested. "I gotta check on Guilmon anyway."

"Good idea," Henry said. "I just got stop by my house and pick up Terriermon."

Takato and Kimiko nodded, and set off.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After Calumon had woken up, he was surprised to find himself in an old shelter with three humans and their Digimon partners.

"Where did you say you found him, Labramon?" Henry asked.

"Near the soccer field," Labramon answered. She was sitting in the doorway, making it almost impossible for Calumon to escape. "He said he wanted to see if anyone had come out to play his game."

"So the lines were his doing," Takato said, watching as Calumon rolled around on the floor laughing, as Guilmon sniffed him. "I wonder where he came from. Have either of you seen any digital fields today?"

Kimiko and Henry shook their heads.

"I'm amazed that he's been out there on his own," Henry said.

"He's out there," Terriermon said.

"How do you get your nose so tickly?" Calumon asked Guilmon.

"Hey, maybe we should find a tamer for the little guy," Henry suggested. "It looks like he could use one."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kimiko agreed. "But do you have anyone in mind?"

"What about Kazu?" Takato asked. "He knows just about everything to do with Digimon."

Kimiko and Henry exchanged looks. They'd never actually seen Kazu playing the game, much less talk about it.

"Uh, are you sure?" Kimiko asked. "We can't just randomly choose a tamer. It has to be someone who matches Calumon's personality."

"Well, Kazu should be at the park right now," Takato said. "He's more than likely playing the game with Kenta. Why don't you come see for yourself how he handles a Digimon?"

Kimiko shrugged and pushed off the wall near the opening. "OK," she said. "Let's go get him."

While Takato explained the plan to Guilmon, and warned him to not let Calumon out of his sight, Henry followed Kimiko outside.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, catching up with her.

"Nothing," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

Kimiko sighed. "I get this strange feeling that Calumon doesn't want a tamer," she admitted. "If he was meant to have one then wouldn't he have found one by now? I mean, not all Digimon have Tamers, right?"

"Well, no, but he could get into a lot of trouble without one," Henry said. "But if you don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea, Henry," Kimiko said, quickly. "I just don't think forcing Calumon into a partnership, especially if he doesn't want one, is the right way to go."

Henry looked considerate, but before he could reply Takato appeared. "So I told Guilmon to keep Calumon inside... is everything OK?" he asked, noting the slight tension between his two new friends.

"Yeah," Kimiko said. "Let's go find Kazu."

"OK," Takato said, leading the way towards the park's play area. Both Henry and Kimiko were silent during the whole walk, which was a surprise to Takato, considering they'd both taking a liking to one another from the moment they first met. "There they are," he said pointing at Kazu, Kenta and Jeremy.

"I've won," Kazu said, playing one of his cards. "Doesn't matter if it's fair or not."

"Does too!" Kenta protested.

"Ah-ha!" Kazu said, slamming his card down.

"Oh, not again!" Jeremy cried out in anguish.

"Maybe you're right, Kimiko," Henry said. "Maybe Kazu isn't the best choice. Look at the way he plays that game. He gives his Digimon all kinds of powers so it can beat up the other guy, but he takes away all the energy it needs to protect itself."

"Yeah that sounds like something Kazu would do alright," Takato said. "He's really big into power."

"So that's a no to Kazu," Kimiko said. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Hey, how about Suzie?" Terriermon asked.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Who's Suzie?" Takato asked.

"My sis," Henry said. "She's nice, I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" Kimiko asked, smiling. "Don't you think your sister is nice?"

Henry shrugged. "She's seven years old," he answered. "And a little annoying."

Kimiko exchanged a look with Takato and shook her head. "Eh, what's the worst that can happen?" she asked with a shrug.

"With my sister?" Henry asked, "Anything's possible."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko frowned at Henry as she followed him along the hall to his front door. "I'm not sure if living in the same block as you is a good thing or a bad thing," she said.

"How is it a bad thing?" Takato asked.

"Because this way I'll never get rid of him," Kimiko teased.

"Well, it's not like he knows which apartment number is yours," Takato said with a shrug. "Unless of course he asks at the desk."

"Thanks a lot, Takato, now I'll definitely never get rid of him!"

"Sorry," Takato apologized, sheepishly.

"Miss. Pwetty Pants, time to get ready for the ball," said a high-pitched voice from the living room.

Kimiko and Takato stopped short and exchanged looks, as Henry smiled awkwardly and led them inside. Unsure of what they would find, Takato and Kimiko stuck close together and followed after their friend; they found a small girl with pigtails in her hair, playing with a small doll in a pink dress on the otherside of the room.

"You'll be the belle of the ball and everyone will be your friend, forever and ever and ever," the little girl, whom Kimiko could only guess was Suzie, squealed.

"By nice you mean crazy?" Takato asked Henry.

"Pretty much."

"Then again Calumon's not exactly playing with a full deck either," Takato said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish the Miss. Pretty Pants treatment on anyone," Henry defended.

"Well, how bad can it be?" Takato asked.

"Put it this way, Takato," said Kimiko. "If that doll could talk, I think it be asking for help right now. Uh, no offence, Henry."

"None taken."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Takato sighed and run a hand through his hair. "So, what now?" he asked. He was sitting on a bench outside Henry and Kimiko's apartment building. Kazu had been a bust, so had Suzie Wong, who else was there that could remotely tame Calumon.

"You know a girl's not a bad idea," Henry said. "But we need one our own age. Are there any girl's in your class, Takato?"

"A girl in my class?" Takato asked. "Well, there's Jeri, but she freaks out over the smallest of things, and she's not exactly Tamer material. I mean, she doesn't even like Digimon."

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack," Kimiko said. "If Calumon were meant to have a Tamer it wouldn't be this hard to find him one."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Takato asked. "Just leave him fend for himself?"

"He's been doing OK so far," Kimiko shrugged.

"True," Takato agreed. "Come on, we better get back or Guilmon eats the whole park."

"Let's wait, maybe he'll eat Calumon and solve our problems," Terriermon said, trying to look on the bright side.

Cocking her head to the side, Labramon lifted her ear and looked towards the school.

"What is it, girl?" Kimiko asked.

"I thought I heard something," Labramon said.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like a lock being opened."

Kimiko frowned and looked up at the darkened school. "It's probably the caretaker," she said. "No one other me would stay after hours if they could help it."

"You're one strange cookie, Kimiko," Takato laughed.

"Why because I like school?"

"Yeah. Any normal kid hates it."

"Eh," Kimiko shrugged. "Normal's overrated."

Henry and Takato chuckled as they turned into the park. Quickly they made their way back to the hideout where they kept Guilmon only to find it empty.

"Oh, man, I can't believe their gone!" Takato complained, "and I told them like twenty times not to leave."

"Doesn't matter how many times you tell them if they're not listening," Terriermon pointed out.

"Everything'll be fine," Henry said, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I guess, you're right," Takato nodded.

"That depends on your definition of 'fine,'" Kimiko said, pointing at something through the parting in the trees. "Isn't that a digital field?"

"It's near the school!" Henry said.

"Let's go!" Takato said, leading the way back down the path. "Why am I sure that this involves Guilmon?"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Why are you picking on me? Guilmon's the one who insulted you," Calumon said as he run away from the bat-like Digimon that had come through the inky black puddle.

"Hey!" Guilmon whined.

"I don't care," the bat-like Digimon said, throwing another deadly attack.

Calumon cried out as the ground beneath his feet exploded, and he toppled over.

The bat-like Digimon laughed, but was shortly knocked off course by a spiral of white energy. He landed on the ground and looked up to see a shaggy-white dog growling at him. "Ahh!" he cried, jumping up out of reach.

"Who is that?" Terriermon asked.

"Vilemon," Henry answered. "Champion level. Nasty little thing."

"This will even up the playing field," Takato said, holding up a modify card. "Digi-modify! Hyper wing activate!"

Luminous white wings appeared on Guilmon's back and he took to the skies to take on Vilemon.

"Pyro Sphere!" he said, blasting a huge red fireball from his mouth. The ball nicked Vilemon's wing and knocked him from the sky.

"Not so easy now Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato asked.

Vilemon growled and prepared for his next attack.

"Terriermon, it's your turn!" Henry said. He swiped a modify card through his D-Power and Terriermon glowed a faint green as his speed increased, he raced towards Vilemon and head-butted him out of the sky.

"Digi Modify! Shellmon's Aqua Blaster activate!" Kimiko said, swiping one of her own cards. Since Takato had pointed out she'd need to change her attitude towards the Digimon card game, she'd decided to take his advice and dig out her old deck.

Labramon fired a swirl of high pressured water at Vilemon, blocking his attack and, again, knocking him from the sky.

"Hey, where did that come from?" Takato asked.

"What?" Kimiko shrugged. "You're the one who said I should start carrying the cards with me."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually listen to me!"

"Well, it's a good thing I did, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Takato nodded.

Angry at the several surprise attacks, Vilemon took to the skies once more and leveled up the three Digimon for another attack. "Demon -" he started, but cut off as a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Yeah, right, you're too tiny to even bother with."

Kimiko, Henry and Takato gasped as they saw Renamon and her partner had arrived.

"But a fight's a fight. Renamon."

Renamon prepared herself for battle.

"I hate to beat up on a girl," Vilemon said. "But if you insist - nightmare shocker!"

Renamon disappeared the second the attack hit her, but appeared almost instantly behind Vilemon as he landed on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Vilemon said, obviously happy with his performance.

"The only thing you've got is a clear case of the ugly's," the red-head said, pointing behind Vilemon. "Look behind you."

"Diamond storm!" Renamon said, firing her primary attack at the bat. The diamonds covered every inch of his body, causing him to explode. She then proceeded to upload his data.

"Don't bother with any thanks," the red head said to the three friends. "I did it for the data, and that's all."

"Data?" Kimiko asked as Labramon brushed up against her leg. "Digimon are living creatures, and you do nothing but kill them!"

"She's right," Henry agreed. "They are alive."

The red head looked considerate, before shaking her head. "No. Digimon are nothing more than data. Renamon," she added to her partner, before turning to leave. She stopped short as she saw Calumon blocking her path.

"Play!" Calumon said, his ears extending in his excitement.

"Hey, don't you touch him!" Takato said, defensively.

The red head rolled her eyes and stepped over Calumon. "Come on, Renamon," she said. "Why would I want to waste my time with these goggle heads?"

"Yeah, well, good riddance," Takato said, folding his arms. "What's her deal?"

"Finally! A little fun!" Calumon shouted, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"You call that fun?" Terriermon asked.

"Hey, wait!" Takato called as Calumon hopped his way over to the bushes. "It's dangerous out there by yourself."

"It's dangerous here with you too," Calumon replied, "and there must be people out there that are much more fun. Goodbye, Guilmon!" he said before disappearing from view.

"I hope he's OK," Takato said, nervously. He wanted to go after Calumon, but he knew that the little Digimon wouldn't listen even if he tried.

"If you didn't already have Labramon, Kimiko, I'd say you'd make a good Tamer for him," said Henry.

"Why, because we're both a little strange?" Kimiko asked.

"Something like that," Henry said.

Kimiko smiled. "You're probably right," she agreed. "Just one problem. Calumon's happy being alone, he doesn't want a tamer."

"Hey, that's another reason you two would be great for each other," Takato said. "You both like being alone."

"I'm not exactly alone anymore though, am I?" Kimiko asked.

"Mhm. True," Takato said.

"Anyway, guess what?" Kimiko asked, trying to hide the smug look from her face.

"If you say 'I told you so,'" Henry warned.

"Aw, Henry," Kimiko pouted. "You're no fun!"

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Next chapter we'll dive some more into Kimiko, as I've decided to base the next episode on her rather Rika.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 08 May 2014 at 1:59am**


	5. Love and Compassion

**Author's Note:** OK, guys, as promised an episode about Kimiko. We learn a bit more about her personal life in this chapter, especially the deal with her and her parents - and of course I had to throw the others in too :) Would like to wish a good friend of mine: **SoulVirus** a Happy Birthday.

_**Happy Birthday, Dude, hope you have a great day. :) x**_

**Dedications:** Big thank you too: **super-anime-fan-23** and **Artemis's Daughter 01** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Love and Compassion**

Labramon raised her head from her paws as she watched Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon and Takato play their little game or rock, paper, scissors. She wasn't familiar with the rules or the game in general, having never seen Kimiko play it before.

"Ready, set, Go!" the four of them said, throwing their hands out into the middle of the circle. Takato, Henry and Terriermon each drew a scissors, while Guilmon drew a paper. "And scissors cuts paper!"

Labramon rolled her eyes and nestled head once again in her paws. From what she could tell the whole purpose of Rock, Paper and Scissors was that it was a game of chance; fifty-fifty chance they you'd draw either of three options to beat out your partner. Unfortunately for Guilmon the only option he could draw was paper.

"Not your game, huh, buddy?" Takato asked as Guilmon keeled over in confusion.

"Technically that can be classed as cheating," Labramon said. "Guilmon can only draw paper from the three options, therefore the game is unfair."

"Don't be such a downer, Labramon," Terriermon said. "Next time I'm playing him for his peanut butter."

Labramon sighed, stood up and padded towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Henry asked. "I promised Kimiko that I'd keep an eye on you until she got home."

"Where is Kimiko, anyway?" Takato asked. He had wondered where the blonde was when Henry had turned up with two Digimon, instead of just one.

"She's out with her father," Henry said. "He doesn't really like Labramon, so she asked me to keep an eye on her. She shouldn't be long, but you can guarantee that she'll be unhappy when she comes back, you know how she gets when she's forced to spend the day with her father."

Takato nodded. "Yeah, they're not exactly a happy family, are they?" he asked.

"That's her father's fault," Labramon said. "Everything Kimiko does is done in order to please him, but yet he continues to overlook her. Do you know the real reason why Kimiko is so good at school?" she asked.

"Because she's a loner and spends all her time studying?" Takato said. Although it was more of a statement than it was a question.

"No," Labramon said. "That's just what she likes to tell people. The real reason is her father. Kimiko thinks if she can do well in school, and graduate early then her father will finally notice her. She strives for his love and approval, but always keeps coming up short."

"That's... kinda sad," Takato said.

Labramon nodded. "Yes, it is," she said. "But that's all Kimiko knows, or at least, it _was_. When she met you guys, a lot of things changed. Kimiko is still driven, that's not something that'll change, but she's not _as_ driven as she used to be. She's starting to do things for herself now, and not just for her father."

"So I guess meeting us was a good thing," Henry said.

"Mhm," Labramon nodded as silence fell.

Unfortunately it didn't last long.

Baring her teeth, and biting back a growl, Labramon shot off out of the shelter, down the steps and onto the path below.

"Hey! Labramon, wait!" Henry shouted, following after the Retriever. Terriermon latched onto his partner, and swept himself up onto Henry's shoulders as they chased after the dog. Kimiko hadn't been kidding when she said Labramon was fast.

"Where is she going?" Takato asked, catching up with Henry.

"Another Digimon's appeared," Terriermon answered. "I can feel it now."

"Guilmon?" Takato asked, but the big red dinosaur didn't answer. Instead he growled, his eyes narrowing aggressively, and he too took off down the path after Labramon. "Hey! Seriously, would it kill them to slow down?"

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko sighed as she rummaged through her wardrobe at the house she shared with her mother; outside in the kitchen she could hear her father talking on the phone, and tried her hardest to tune him out. He was, as per usual, on a conference call with someone back at the office. She didn't understand why he had brought her here; she could've easily come alone.

"Won't need that," Kimiko said, throwing clothes over her shoulder and onto the bedroom floor. She'd received a call from her earlier that morning explaining that she was going to be away from longer than a week, which meant that Kimiko was stuck with her father longer than planned. Annoyed, and a little upset, Kimiko had decided she wanted to come home for a few hours. She had led her father to believe that she was doing it simply to get her clothes, but she really wanted to be somewhere that she felt like she truly belonged.

"Kimiko, we have to go!" Yamaki shouted from outside the door. "I have to be back at the office."

"Then go," Kimiko answered. "I can walk back by myself."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Why not?" Kimiko asked. "It's not like you care what happens to me. If you did, then you wouldn't leave me alone back at your place."

"I have people who can monitor you back home," Yamaki said. "Here, you are alone."

"Here I am home!" Kimiko argued. "No one's going to harm me here. Everyone knows me!"

"Kimiko, do not make this harder."

"You're the one making it harder. Just go, obviously work is more important to you than me, so just leave me, OK! I can find my own way back!"

Kimiko heard her father sigh from outside the door, and there was a thud which indicated that he had thumped something. But she found that she didn't care, her father could throw punches at inanimate objects all he wanted, but she still wasn't leaving the house with him. Stubborn or not, this was her home and she wasn't leaving until she was ready.

"Fine," Yamaki sighed. "You have your keys, and you know your way. Be sure to be home at a reasonable time, no more late nights."

"Whatever," Kimiko muttered, reaching for her headphones. She put them on, plugged in the jack to her music, and hit play. The thunderous booms of a base guitar drowned out her father's voice, and allowed Kimiko to recede further into her own world. She had gotten what she wanted, so why didn't she feel happy about it?

Maybe it was because she'd hoped her father would've put up more of a fight. A little part of her was kinda hoping that he cared enough to forget work and wait until she was ready to leave, maybe that today could be just about her. But obviously that had been just a dream, a figment of her imagination that would never become true.

It was in that moment that Kimiko realized how much of a dream she had been living. Her father was never going to approve of her, no matter what she did, or how hard she tried, he was never going to love her for who she was. She could be as smart as him and he still wouldn't recognize her.

A sigh escaped Kimiko's lips as she slumped on her knees. She'd been trying too long to impress her father, that she had forgotten the most important thing of all.

To just be herself.

As she sat over thinking her problems, Kimiko heard the distinctive high pitched squeal of her D-Power. She pulled off her headphones, and fished the Digivice from her jacket pocket. The screen was a bright red, but the moment Kimiko held it up in front of her an image of a blue dinosaur appeared.

"Allomon," Kimiko read. "An armored-Dinosaur type. Special skill, Dino Burst - great, the one day I don't have Labramon with me."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"Walk all over him," the red-head ordered her Digimon.

"My pleasure," Renamon said, jumping up and smashing her foot down onto Allomon's snout. The dinosaur responded by slashing his tail at the fox, and knocking her from the sky.

"Scaly bone, time to fight!" the red-head said, reaching in to her card holder for a modify card. She pulled one out and swiped it through her D-Power. "Digi modify! Agumon's frozen wind, activate!"

"You look a little overheated," Renamon said, jumping into the air above Allomon. "How about a nice cool breeze - Frozen wind!"

"Dino burst!" Allomon growled, firing the frozen shield with a huge fireball from his mouth.

"What are you doing?" the red-head demanded. "This isn't some stupid little game."

"Too strong," Renamon said, weakly. There was a burst of energy and she was thrown backwards into telephone line. Allomon growled and stomped towards her.

"Come on, get up!" the red-head shouted. "If you Digivolve you can beat him."

"Wow, you still don't get it, do you?"

The red-head jumped and turned to the sound of a familiar voice. She knew it at to be the blonde that hung around with goggle head and soccer tease, she hadn't quite figured out the connection between the three of them yet, other than the fact that they were all Tamers, and that they each acted like their Digimon was more than data. "What do you want?" she sighed, annoyingly.

"Well this is a digital field, and that is a Digimon," Kimiko answered. "Where else would I be?"

"Where's your pathetic petmon?" the red-head asked.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean," Kimiko answered, "and I don't mean just to me and the others, I mean to your Digimon too. If you actually showed Renamon a bit of compassion then maybe she'd Digivolve."

"Compassion makes you weak," the red-head replied. "Besides, why would I show compassion to a bunch of meaningless data?"

Kimiko rolled her head. "Save the tough talk, Red," she said. "I know underneath that cold demeanor is a soft heart. You think showing love and compassion is a weakness, but it's the only thing that's going to make Renamon Digivolve."

"If that were true then why hasn't your Digimon digivolved yet?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "From what I've seen, Digivolution only happens when things seem grim. Terriermon was able to do it because Henry showed how much he cared for his partner. Maybe when the situation arises, I'll show my love and compassion for Labramon and she'll Digivolve. But it won't happen until the right time, maybe that's what Renamon is waiting for... the right time."

"You talk too much," the red-head said. "Renamon knows that if she doesn't Digivolve soon then this partnership is over."

"I don't think you get to decide that."

"I don't care what you think," the red-head snapped. "She's my Digimon, and this is my battle, so beat it!"

"Fine," said Kimiko. "Geeze, you try to be nice and where does it get you?"

"I didn't ask for you to be nice," the red-head said.

"Whatever."

"Renamon, what are you waiting for?" the red-head yelled.

Renamon tried to stand, but was still severely weakened from her last altercation with Allomon.

"Pyro sphere!"

"Terrier tornado!"

"RetrieverG!"

Kimiko looked around, happy to see that her friends had arrived. "Hey guys', what took you so long?" she asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Henry asked. "I thought you were with your dad?"

"I was," Kimiko said, "but then he bailed. I figured you'd be here dealing with this, so I thought I'd come get Labramon."

"But how did you get here so fast?" Takato asked.

Kimiko pointed down the alley behind them. "My mother and I live just down there," she said. "I saw the Digital field from my bedroom."

"Hey, goggle heads," the red-head called. "This Digimon's mine, why don't you wannabe's find somewhere else to play?"

"Wannabe's?" Takato repeated.

"You don't have to be so nasty," Henry said. "Why are you always making your Digimon fight anyway?"

"Don't even bother, Henry, I already tried," Kimiko said. "She doesn't want to hear it, so she's not going to listen."

"You're damn right I'm not," the red-head said, swiping another card through her D-Power. "Digi-modify. Hyper chip activate!"

"You shouldn't be here," Renamon said walking past Labramon, Guilmon and Terriermon. "Stay out of my way."

"But why?" Guilmon asked.

"You can't beat him by yourself," Labramon said.

Renamon ignored her and walked back towards Allomon. She jumped into the air and fired the same frozen ice blast as before at him; Allomon responded by firing a dino blast fireball at the frozen shield, but it wasn't as powerful as before and soon he was nothing but a frozen statue.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon said, summoning her primary attack. She covered the now frozen dinosaur in an array of shiny diamonds causing him to implode; without hesitation she absorbed his data.

With Allomon destroyed and the digital field gone, the red-head turned to leave. "Renamon, it's time to go," she said.

"Hey, wait a minute," Takato called out, stopping her as Renamon disappeared. "Can't we just talk?"

"Sure. I've got something to say," the red-head said. "Don't ever try that again, _little boy_. Renamon and I work alone."

"Does that qualify as a conversation?" Henry asked.

"Oh, and Princess," the red-head added to Kimiko, "Next time I want your advice, I'll ask for it."

"Yeah, whatever," Kimiko replied turning away. "Come on, Labramon. I got to grab a few things before I head back to Dad's. He's going to be really mad if he finds out I didn't come home."

Takato frowned and looked away from the red-head's retreating form, and onto his friends. "Where would you stay if you didn't go home?" he asked.

"I have two homes, Takato," Kimiko said. "One with my mum and one with my dad, although living with my dad isn't exactly home, you know?" she asked.

"Is your mum home then?" Henry asked.

"No," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "That's why I want to pick up a few things before I go back to my dad's. Mum called this morning; she's staying with my grandparents a lot longer than planned."

"So we're stuck with your father?" Labramon asked.

"Unfortunately," Kimiko said. Labramon groaned, and Kimiko petted her behind the ears. "Hey, at least we have each other this time. If I didn't have you, I'd be stuck hanging around Hypnos day in, day out - Hey," she added, stopping short and looking over at Takato and Henry who hadn't budged an inch, "are you two going to standing on the street all night, or you coming with me?"

Takato and Henry exchanged looks, but their answers were given when Guilmon and Terriermon followed after Kimiko and Labramon.

"Well," said Takato, "I guess that answers that question."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Henry agreed. "Hey, Kimiko, you're like a Digimon magnet."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kimiko asked.

Henry shrugged. "I guess it depends on the types of Digimon you attract, huh?" he asked.

Kimiko giggled, and nodded in agreement.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon padded her way out of the double doors of Kimiko's bedroom. It was late, but unlike any other decent citizen of Japan - unless of course you counted her father and his team at Hypnos - Kimiko was doing anything other than sleeping. Pushing herself up onto her hind legs, Labramon stared up at the moon.

After seeing Renamon destroy Allomon today, she couldn't but wonder if Renamon and her partner had the right idea, downloading the data of another Digimon was the only way to become stronger, and that's what Renamon was hoping would help make her Digivolve.

But Kimiko had never shown an interest in wanting her to Digivolve; then again Kimiko had never shown an interest in Digimon - other than her.

They were partners, yes, but Kimiko wasn't a fighter.

"Aw, how does it feel to go from a Digital Monster to a Domestic house pet?"

Labramon growled at the figure standing on the telephone line opposite her. From its scent she could tell it was a Digimon, but without Kimiko there to pull up any data on him, she was blind to his kind. "Look, I'm not a pet," she said. "Kimiko happens to be my partner."

"Well your partner's not that impressive," the new Digimon said. "She's not even willing for you to fight; it's the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. All you Digi-slaves are the same. Deep down you want to be just like me. I mean, who wouldn't want to be like me? Handsome and free like a bird in a tree, ba-boom!"

Labramon rolled her eyes, and dropped back down onto all fours. She turned her back on the new Digimon, flickered her tail in the air and padded back into the dark bedroom. It was empty, Kimiko's books were open on her bed, but the human was gone. Labramon cocked her head to the side and raised one ear; she let out a breath of relief as she heard her partner out in the kitchen.

"All you Digi-slaves are the same," the new Digimon said as he followed her inside. "Protective over snotty-nosed kids who don't give a damn about you."

"You'll find Kimiko is different," Labramon said. "I've never met another person who can care about more than one thing at a single moment. She'd probably care about you, if you gave her the chance."

"Me? I don't want some snotty-nosed kid caring about me!"

"Suit yourself," Labramon said, jumping up onto Kimiko's bed. She made herself comfortable around the pillows, and rested her head in her paws. Suddenly Kimiko's D-Power showered the room with light, and an image of the new Digimon appeared above the screen. Labramon raised her head to the see the picture, and chuckled. "Impmon," she said. "I should've known."

"Hey, Labramon, who you talking too?" Kimiko called from outside.

"No one of any importance," Labramon replied. "Just a rodent."

"Who you calling a rodent?" Impmon screeched, firing up a mini fireball on his finger. "How about some tough love?" he asked, flinging the flame ball at her. Labramon reacted by blasting him with a clear spiral of her primary attack. Impmon shouted out as he was blasted through the window.

The bedroom door crashed open, and Kimiko rushed inside. She looked from her Digimon, who was standing up on the bed, her eyes narrowed aggressively, and her fur all ruffled as she bared her teeth to the open glass doors, to the night sky outside. But instead of seeing the usual stars and a full moon, Kimiko was met with a digital field.

"A new Digimon is bio-emerging," Kimiko said. "Labramon?"

"Right behind you."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Red shivered as she looked around at the spider's webs that covered most of the trees. She couldn't see the Digimon that had bio-emerged nor could see Renamon anywhere near.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh no," Red groaned as she turned to see Kimiko arrive with Labramon. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Kimiko asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Princess?" Red asked. "There's a Digimon to fight. Why don't you just go back home where's safe."

"Why don't you back down and let someone else have a chance, huh?"

Red laughed. "What can you and that dog do?" she asked. "You don't even play the game."

"This isn't a game!"

"You're starting to sound like boyfriends," Red said. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is a game, and Digimon are nothing but data?"

Kimiko felt her hands ball into fists, and she glared at the red-head. "With an attitude like that your Digimon will never Digivolve," she snapped. "I actually feel sorry for Renamon, for being stuck with a cold-hearted ice queen like you!"

"Whatever," Red said, although she was taken aback by the outburst. From the moment she had first met Kimiko, she hadn't been able to take her seriously. From her blonde braids and small, innocent and young appearance, Red had never been able to take her seriously. It was sometimes hard to believe that Kimiko was in fact fifteen-years-old when she looked about twelve. "Renamon..."

"Labramon," Kimiko called to her partner. She wasn't about to let Red walk over her, she'd allowed too many people to do that in the past. There was more than one reason why she had once been a loner at school; most kids only saw her as the daughter of a doctor, while others saw her as a washed up dancer and in a way she was everything they claimed her to be. She did used to dance, but quit soon after her cousin disappeared, and her mother was a doctor and her job often took her away from home, which was why Kimiko's family life was a little rocky.

The kids had school had been quick to talk about her past, to spread rumors about her and her personal life. To criticize her for the decisions she had made when she quit dancing, and then laugh about her because she became so good at school. They didn't understand the real reasons about why she was making life-changing choices, when in reality she was just doing what she had thought was right. She had thrown herself into her school work in order to gain approval from her father, and she had thought if she quit dancing then she would get to see her mother more often than she had hoped, but her mother still travelled a lot, and her father continued to think work was more important than his own daughter.

But she was through letting people use her as a door mat. She was done letting people dictate her life to her. Done with people pushing her around, or talking about her personal life like it was written in some book for the whole world to see. She was a human girl, not an inanimate object. She was alive, she had feelings, and while she didn't _demand_ respect off of anyone, it didn't mean that she didn't deserve any.

"Digi modify!" Kimiko said, swiping a card through her D-power. "Penguinmon's Ice Prism!"

Labramon shot several shards of ice at the Spider-like Digimon, knocking her away from a captive Renamon.

"Knock it off!" Red yelled, shoving Kimiko.

"You knock it off!" Kimiko said, shoving Red back. "You're not the only one who's a Tamer, you know."

"You're not a Tamer," Red snapped. "You're just a little kid who is in way over her head."

"Says the one who's acting like a spoilt brat because she hates being beaten at her own game!" Kimiko retorted. "I may not be much of a tamer, but I'm trying to learn."

"Well go learn someplace else!"

"Rika!" Renamon shouted.

"Kimiko, look out!" Labramon yelled. She had been captured by the spider-like Digimon, and was too caught up in the sticky web to do anything to protect her human.

Looking up, Kimiko screamed and dove aside, knocking the girl, now known as Red down as a silky, yet sticky web shot over their heads and attached themselves to a tree trunk.

"Kimiko, get out of here!" Labramon shouted.

"You too, Rika!" Renamon said.

Shoving Kimiko off of her, Red stood and dusted herself off. "I'm not going anywhere," she said, swiping a modify card through her D-Power. "Snimon: Twin Sickles, activate!"

Using her newly acquired sickle-arms, Renamon managed to escape the spider's web, free Labramon, and attack Dokugumon. Unfortunately, the spider brushed of the twin sickle attack, and set her sights on the two humans that were fighting one another on the ground beneath her web.

"Venom blast!" Dokugumon shouted, firing a purple cloud at the two humans.

"NO!" Labramon shouted, darting in front of both Red and Kimiko. She staggered as the purple cloud engulfed her, and when it cleared she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Kimiko gasped and rushed to her Digimon's side. "No, Labramon," she said, stroking the dogs fur. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're my friend," Labramon replied. "Kimiko, listen to me, please. It's not safe here. You have to go home."

"Not without you," Kimiko said.

Red frowned as she listened to Kimiko and Labramon. She may have come across as an Ice Queen, but the fear and hurt in Kimiko's voice was causing her frozen heart to melt, the idea that Kimiko was at risk of losing her most loyal friend, a friend that had just saved her own life, wasn't something that she could handle.

Maybe Kimiko had been right. Digivolution was about the love and compassion a Tamer had for their Digimon, and not about collecting data from opponents. Labramon hadn't been in a one-on-one battle yet with a Digimon, and therefore hadn't collected any data from Bio-emerged Digimon, but she also hadn't Digivolved either.

Kimiko had said Terriermon had only digivolved because his partner had shown fear and compassion for him; fear that he would lose him to Renamon's attack, and then when he had called his name and tried to intervene the weeny little rabbit had Digivolved. While she didn't want to believe that it was love and compassion that caused a Digimon to Digivolve, Red also couldn't turn a blinds eye against the truth.

Was that why Renamon hadn't digivolved yet? Because she was a cold as ice, like everyone claimed her to be.

"No, Labramon," Kimiko cried as she felt her partner become lifeless in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Prince -" Red started, but she cut off as a heartbroken scream burst forth from Kimiko's lips. Red cringed away and covered her ears in hopes of blocking out the sound.

A bright light exploded from Kimiko's D-Power, a light that enveloped Labramon.

_Digivolution_.

"Labramon Digivolve too..."

As the light faded both Red and Kimiko gasped as an animal resembling a cross between a lion and a dog stood before them.

"_Seasarmon_!"

"She did it," Red gasped. "But how?"

"It was Kimiko," Renamon said, appearing behind her partner. "It was Kimiko who made her Digivolve. Love and compassion is the key."

"So it would seem," Red agreed.

Calumon, who had appeared seemingly form know where, grinned and hurried over to Kimiko's side. "Game time," he said, looking up at Seasarmon.

"Let's play," Dokugumon said turning her back on the new champion level Digimon. "Poison thread."

"Payback time!" Seasarmon said. "Tee Dia!" he closed his eyes, and fired countless arrows of burning sunlight at the cobwebs that shot towards him. They disintegrated and disappeared before they could even reach a target, while the rest of the arrows attacked the cobwebs surrounding the park.

"Not so fast, hot shot!" Dokugumon said, jumping out of her web and heading directly for Seasarmon.

Seasarmon anticipated her attack, and charged forward. "You want more?" he demanded. "Tee Dia!" Several more countless arrows of sunlight appeared and attacked Dokugumon; she glowed a bright golden colour and then exploded into tiny atoms of data; data which Seasarmon absorbed without hesitation.

"You're not going to stop him?" the red-head asked Kimiko.

The blonde shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because maybe you have a point too," Kimiko answered. "Digimon need the data of their opponents to maintain strength. Without it they wouldn't have the strength they need to fight, even at Rookie level. By the way..." she added, holding out her hand. "My name's Kimiko."

The red-head hesitated then smiled, and shook Kimiko's hand. "I'm Rika."

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**A/N:** Haha! This chapter was immensely fun to write - especially for a filler. So, Labramon finally digivolved, don't worry, I have the perfect episode for Renamon. Plus Rika and Kimiko finally got nicknames for each other. If you couldn't figure it out Kimiko will call Rika "Red" and Rika will call Kimiko "Princess".

In other news - I hate begging for reviews. But desperate time's call for desperate measures - did you all know that reviewing is a two-way door? I write, you review, if you review then I write... see the pattern?

Now, here comes the fun part: If you don't review, I don't write. If I don't write, you don't review. If no one reviewers then all author's cry because they think no one on Fanfiction likes their stories. So, please, **please, **_**PLEASE**_ review?

Thanks all.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Friday 9th May, 2014 at 01:53pm**


	6. To See or Not To See

**Author's Note:** To anyone else who is curious this is a rewrite of the Digimon Tamer's storyline with my own character and a few added twists throughout. I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Dedications:** Chapter dedicated to the following: **DarkAgumonRants, KnightAngelSupreme, Miss Punk Star** and **XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX** for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Six: To See or Not To See**

Kimiko sighed as she sat opposite Seasarmon at the park. They were hidden from view behind Guilmon's hideout; Kimiko sat with her back against the shelter while Seasarmon basked in the morning sunrise.

"Why'd you do it?" Kimiko asked.

"Do what?" Seasarmon asked.

"Digivolve."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Part of me is happy that you did," she said. "It shows that I'm not an incompetent tamer, but part of me is worried that now you have we won't be the same as we were before."

"Kimiko," Seasarmon said, raising his head. "You need not worry about such trifle things. Whether I am Seasarmon or Labramon, you are still my partner. My best friend. No Digivolution will change that."

"Promise?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

Kimiko smiled and rested her head back against the stone surface. She could feel the sun's rays on her face as it bended down through the trees, and sighed as she felt herself drift off to sleep. It had been a long night.

After the fight with Dokugumon, Kimiko knew that she couldn't take Seasarmon home, her father had complained about Labramon, if he had seen Seasarmon he'd have had a heart attack. Kimiko had suggested a night in the park and brought her newly formed Champion level Digimon here in hopes that he would de-Digivolve by morning.

Kimiko wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, only that she awoke to someone shaking her. "Huh, what - what's going on?" she asked, looking up into the face of Takato and Henry.

"Why are you sleeping in the park?" Takato asked, "and who's that?" he added, looking at the lion cross dog Digimon.

"Seasarmon," Kimiko answered. "He's Labramon's Champion form."

"That's Labramon?" Takato asked, his eyes wide.

"When did this happen?" Henry asked.

"Last night. A digital field appeared not that far from home," Takato explained. "Rika was there too."

"Who?" Takato and Henry asked.

"That other girl," Kimiko answered. "She has Renamon as a partner. Her name's Rika. Anyway, Labramon saved her's and my life from Dokugumon's venom blast," she broke off and stared, without really seeing, at the basking Digimon in front of her. "It was kinda like you with Terriermon, Henry," she continued. "I thought she was going die and leave me... and then it happened."

"Wow, another Digivolution," Takato said, staring at Seasarmon in fascination and amazement.

Kimiko nodded tiredly. "I'm just waiting for him to de-Digivolve so I can go home to bed," she said. "Hey, wait a minute, why aren't you guys in school?"

"I came to check on Guilmon and found you," Takato said. "I got a little scared so I called Henry."

"What did you think I was going to do, Takato?" Kimiko asked. "Bite your head off for waking me up?"

"Well, no," said Takato. "But, well..."

"What?" Kimiko and Henry asked at the same time.

Takato blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, she responds more to you than she does me," he said to Henry.

"What am I, a dog?" Kimiko asked. "I don't respond to anyone."

"No, I-I didn't mean it like that," Takato said, nervously. "I merely meant that you're closer to Henry than you are me, and, well, I thought that... umm..."

"Just shut up, Takato," Kimiko said. "It's too early in the morning, and I'm too tired to even care."

"OK, shutting up now," Takato said, hanging his head.

Henry frowned and glanced between Kimiko and Takato, he could feel his face warming at the idea of what he and Kimiko may have looked like together to outsiders, and obviously they must've looked closer than friends for Takato to think something was going on.

"She's right about one thing," Henry said, trying to diffuse the tension. "If we don't hurry up, we're going to be late for school."

"Are you coming, Kimiko?" Takato asked, grabbing his backpack.

Kimiko shook her head. "I'm gonna skip it this morning," she said. "See you later."

"Bye," both boys said as they walked away. Kimiko waved until they were out of sight then settled back in the shade, and closed her eyes again.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

As the day wore on, Kimiko awoke to the sound bushes ruffling around her. She snapped awake and looked to find Seasarmon and Guilmon were still beside her; the red Digimon was curled up like a cat and sleeping soundly. Kimiko smiled fondly and looked up as the bushes ruffled again. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Wanna play?"

Kimiko jumped as Calumon bounced into her lap. "Oh, Calumon, you're frightened the life out of me," she said. The little Digimon cocked his head to the side and stared at her. Kimiko sighed "I'm too tired to play," she said.

"Please, please, please!"

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. "Don't you ever get bored?" she asked.

"I'm bored now."

Kimiko chuckled. "Do you ever get tired?" she asked.

Calumon shrugged. "Sometimes," he said. "But when I'm bored. Come on, let's play!"

"I can't," Kimiko said. "I have to stay here and watch these two," she pointed at the two sleeping Digimon. "How about we play here, OK?"

"How can we play here?" Calumon asked. "What can we play?"

"How about hide and seek?" Kimiko asked. "You hide, while I seek, OK?"

Calumon laughed and darted off into the bushes. Kimiko smiled and shook her head, covered her eyes and then started to count to 100. While she was counting, Takato returned from school.

"97...98...99...100 - Ready or not, here I come," Kimiko said opening her eyes. "Oh hey Takato, school over already?"

"Yeah," Takato said. "What are you doing?"

"Playing hide and seek with Calumon."

"Calumon's here?"

Kimiko nodded. "Mhm," she said. "He arrived a few minutes ago wanting to play. Hide and Seek is the only game that I can think of that allows me to keep an eye on both Guilmon and Seasarmon, and entertain him."

"Yeah," Takato agreed. "Well, I can take over if you like? Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

"Nah, I'm OK now," Kimiko said with a smile. "I slept while you were in school."

"Kimiko, are you coming to find me?" Calumon called from the bushes.

Kimiko laughed and pushed herself to her feet. "Here I come," she called, running off to find the hyperactive Digimon. She knew that Takato would look after Guilmon and Seasarmon until she came back.

Takato watched the blonde disappear, and couldn't help but smile. A few days ago Kimiko had been a loner, and kept mostly herself. He had seen her around school, and heard quite a bit about her from other students; but if anyone had told him that one day soon he would be hanging out with her and calling her a friend, he wouldn't have believed them, and now look at him.

"Takatomon?" Guilmon said groggily.

"Yeah, boy," Takato said, chuckling at the red dinosaur. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Uh-huh," Guilmon said, sitting up on his hind legs. He sniffed Takato causing the boy to shake his head. "No bread?"

"Not right now, buddy," Takato said. "Definitely later. OK?"

"OK," Guilmon said. He stretched and then looked to Seasarmon. A golden light shimmered to life around the cross Digimon and encased him. Takato stood, transfixed as the golden light grew brighter, and covered Seasarmon completely.

When it disappeared, Labramon lay on the grass.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko was more than happy to have Labramon back, not only because her best friend had returned to normal but also because she got to go home. "Digimon should come with a manual or something," she said to Takato as the two of them, plus their Digimon walked along the sidewalk. "I mean, how are we supposed to know how to remove excess amounts of data?"

"At least you _know_ what the problem is," Takato said. "I would never have thought of that."

"Yeah, you would have," Kimiko said. "You're not _that_ stupid."

"Than - HEY!"

Kimiko laughed and looked ahead. "So," she said, lost for words. "Um... how was school?"

"Not bad," Takato said.

"Are you just saying that or was it really not that bad?"

"It's the same as every day," Takato said. "Homeroom, lessons, break, more lessons, lunch, more lessons, break, more lessons home - boring!"

"So did you learn anything new?"

Takato shook his head. "They did talk about the old tunnel," he said.

"Old tunnel?"

"Yeah. You know, the one coming up," Takato said, nodding ahead.

"Oh, you mean the old storm tunnel?"

"That's the one."

"Why would they talk about that?" Kimiko asked. "It's been closed for years."

"Is this tunnel public knowledge or something?" Takato asked, "Because I didn't know about it until today. I mean, I knew where it was and everything, but I didn't think it was dangerous. I thought they just shut it down because it was never used."

"It's nothing of importance, if that's what you mean," Kimiko said. "It's just an old storm drain. It used to flood all the time, but only when it used to rain heavily, you know? Why, what did they say in school about it?"

"Nothing important," Takato said. "Only that the city wanted us to be warned about it or something."

Kimiko frowned at her friend. "Remind me to never trust you with anything important, OK?" she asked.

"What, why?" Takato asked.

"Because you're a complete egg head," Kimiko said. "They could've told you that it was snowing bananas today in school, and you wouldn't have taken any knowledge away from it."

"Snowing bananas?" Takato asked. "That would be awesome."

Kimiko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you wonder why I'm closer to Henry," she said. "At least with him I can have an intellectual conversation."

"Now you're just being mean," Takato said.

Kimiko smiled, rolled her eyes and shook her head. Only Takato would see the cruel side to sarcasm.

"Ah!" Guilmon suddenly gasped, causing both Kimiko and Takato to stop walking and spin round. Takato's eyes widened in fear, causing him to grab onto Guilmon's arm and drag him down the street.

Kimiko, Labramon and Calumon chased after him, the latter Digimon riding on Labramon's back like a jockey would a horse.

"What's the matter?" Guilmon asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Takato," Kimiko panted. "What happened back there?"

"Tell me you saw that?" Takato said.

"I saw it," Kimiko said, nodding. "But I don't understand what it was. It looked like he was disappearing."

Takato nodded and looked back towards the fence, it blocking off entry to the tunnel that he and Kimiko had only just been talking about. "Something really weird is going on here," he said. "Should we get Henry?"

"Get him for what?" Kimiko asked. "Nothing happened.

"True," Takato said. "But I still think we should tell him."

Kimiko shrugged. "OK. We can call up after I've changed," she said. "Or you can call him down and tell him while I change. Come on, the longer I stay in these clothes the dirtier I feel."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Henry stared at Takato in complete confusion. They were both stood in the living room of Kimiko's father's apartment waiting for the blonde to finish changing her clothes. While Kimiko did that, Takato told Henry about what had happened with Guilmon outside the tunnel.

"Wait, start at the beginning," Henry said, unable to fathom what he had heard.

"OK. Kimiko and I were walking and talking about school and the old tunnel," Takato said, "and then, I dunno, it's like half of him was there, and half of him was starting to be rubbed out by an eraser."

"Well, Digimon aren't off this world," Henry said, thinking hard. "Maybe some of them can't last long here and they get pulled back into their own world, or maybe our world eliminates them like the body gets rid of a virus."

"But Guilmon just got here," Takato said. "I don't want him to disappear. He just can't go back to the otherside."

"Moumantai," Terriermon said. "The world I'm from and the world you're from, they're both really just the same if you think about it."

"Yeah, well, thanks, Professor, but I want him here," Takato said.

"That may not be possible, Takato," Henry said.

"What? What are you trying to say, Henry?" Takato asked. "Do you know something? Tell me."

"I just know that nothing can last forever, Takato," Henry replied. "I'm sorry."

"Well, this can and it will!" Takato said. He stormed over to the front door, and slammed it behind him as he left.

There was a crash, followed by a scream from Kimiko's room. Henry looked up, suddenly alert as the bedroom door opened and an annoyed looking blonde stepped out into the hall. "Why are you slamming doors?" she asked, shrugging on a jacket.

"I didn't," Henry said. "Takato did."

"OK, why is _he_ slamming doors?" Kimiko asked.

"He's upset because he might lose Guilmon."

"Who said anything about losing Guilmon?" Kimiko asked. "We won't lose him if we stay away from that tunnel. We can always take the long way around to get him back to the park, and that tunnel only seemed to affect him, I felt fine and Takato didn't show any signs of being deleted. How about you, Labramon? I didn't think to ask you."

"Well, I felt a little light-headed," Labramon answered. "But I had just de-digivolved."

"Fair point," Kimiko said. "I'm not even going to ask about Calumon; he's always light-headed or dizzy."

Henry smiled, and nodded. "But maybe avoiding the tunnel's not the case, Kimiko," he said. "Maybe Guilmon's just not meant to stay in this world for very long."

"Henry, you don't mean that, do you?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Henry said. "It's the only reasonable explanation I can think of."

Kimiko shook her head. "I don't believe it," she said. "There's got to be another reason for why he started to disappear. Maybe we should check out the tunnel," she suggested.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Henry said. "The city has reminded us that it is dangerous for a reason."

"If you're too scared to come with me, Henry, it's OK," Kimiko said. "I can go find Takato or someone to check it out instead."

"No, it's not that," Henry sighed.

"Then what?" Kimiko asked.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing," he said. "Never mind."

"No, it's obviously something," Kimiko said. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I just don't think going into the tunnel is a good thing."

"But why not?" Kimiko asked. "You can't just _not_ like something, can you? I mean, there has to be a reason for your hesitation. If figuring out what is in that tunnel helps save Guilmon, don't you think we owe it to our friend to find out? What if it was Terriermon?"

Henry groaned. He didn't know how to explain it, but he had a bad feeling that something was going on inside that tunnel, and he didn't want to get pulled into the middle of it all, but he also didn't want Kimiko to go investigating alone, even if she wouldn't truly be alone.

"Come on, Henry," Kimiko said, grabbing his hand. "For Takato and Guilmon. They'd do the same for us if the situation were reversed."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

It was nearly dark by the time Henry and Kimiko reached the fence blocking off the tunnel to the public.

"Well that took longer than expected," Kimiko said, looking up at the shutters.

"Kimiko!" Labramon gasped.

"What?" Kimiko asked, looking around. "Oh! What's happening?" she asked, seeing her partner's hind legs starting to disappear. "This is what happened to Guilmon earlier."

"Terriermon?" Henry asked.

Terriermon jumped up onto the wall beside the fence and grinned at the two teenagers whilst the tips of his ear started to fade.

"He's disappearing too," Kimiko said. "So it's not just Guilmon who's affected."

"But you were right when you said whatever's happening is only affecting the Digimon," Henry said. "Labramon, you better leave before you disappear too."

Labramon glanced at Kimiko. She understood that Henry was just trying to keep her safe, but he wasn't her partner.

"It's OK," Kimiko said. "I'll come find you when I'm finished. Oh, and keep Calumon out of trouble."

"Be careful," Labramon said, running off down the street.

"We play now?" Calumon asked as the two of them disappeared around the corner at the far end of the street.

"I suppose you want me to go too, huh?" Terriermon asked. "Fine. Hey, Labramon, Calumon, wait up!" he called as he run off after them.

Kimiko watched as Terriermon disappeared from view, and then looked up at the tunnel. "Aren't you glad I forced you to come now?" she asked Henry.

"Not really," Henry replied.

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious as to why this is happening?" Kimiko asked. "I'm curious. I don't want to lose Labramon any less that Takato wants to lose Guilmon, and I know you feel the same about Terriermon."

"I thought you wanted to check out the tunnel?" Henry asked, climbing over the fence.

Kimiko grinned as she followed him.

"What?" Henry asked, unnerved by the look.

"Nothing," Kimiko said, laughing silently.

"What are you smiling about?" Henry asked, following her towards the side door.

Kimiko shook her head and jumped down the three small steps leading into the tunnel. "It's nothing," she said. "Honestly."

"It's something!"

"I'm laughing at your denial," Kimiko answered.

"What denial?"

"The denial to admit I am right."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Henry, it's not very becoming of you," Kimiko teased.

Henry watched as Kimiko passed him, and couldn't stop the smile that came to his mouth. She had been right, he was curious about the tunnel, and he didn't want to lose Terriermon any less than she wanted to lose Labramon or Takato wanted to lose Guilmon. He also knew that if the situation were reversed Takato and Kimiko would be down here looking for a way to help him secure Terriermon to this world, so, as a friend, he did owe it to Takato to figure out what was going on.

"Yo, soccer tease," Kimiko called from mid-way down the tunnel. "You coming or are you going to stand there grinning all night?"

Henry shook his head and run off after her. "You're starting to sound like Rika," he said, catching up.

"Hey, I could've called you goggle head," Kimiko said, starting off again. "It's your choice."

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After leaving Kimiko's, Takato had found Rika - more like she had found him - and gone back to her place. He wanted to know more about Digimon, and had questioned her on if Digimon could remain in the real world or if they ever just disappeared randomly and went back to the otherside.

Rika being Rika confirmed that they could. But Takato was unsure of whether or not he could believer her, given how bias and uncaring she was. Having left Rika's with more questions than answers, and feeling like he had no one else to turn to Takato and Guilmon had walked back to the park.

"That Rika is a barrel of laughs, huh?" Takato asked as they approached the tunnel. Mind consumed with unsureness of every situation, Takato had forgotten what had happened there earlier that morning.

"What about Renamon?" Guilmon asked. "Her idea of a joke is to punch me in the funny bone."

Takato laughed, despite himself.

"Man, I was hoping Rika would have some answers for me," said Takato. "Something that would make this problem go away. I've always loved Digimon, and I've always thought it would be really good if I could have one of my very own and then like magic you appeared, and... and everything was great, but now I'm not even sure if you going to be able to stay with me or not, Guilmon. I guess I thought if I was able to learn more about Digimon, I'd be able to stop whatever is trying to erase you. I'm scared, Guilmon."

"You know, Calumon once told me that being scared is pointless," Guilmon replied. "It's kinda like trying to ice skate on sausages."

Takato paused and smiled. "I guess you're right, Guilmon, but I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, you know?"

"Yeah. Hey, let's do something really fun tomorrow," Guilmon said, charging towards the fence. "We could play tag until we drop, or eat until we can't move."

The smile on Takato's face disappeared as soon as Guilmon crossed the boundary line. His legs started to disappear, followed closely by his tail. "Guilmon!" he called.

"I feel weird," Guilmon said, turning to his friend. "I must be dreaming again, right? Everything's fading. I think I'm... going away."

"No, Guilmon, please hold on," Takato said, rushing forward and wrapping his arm around his Digimon. "I just got used to having you around. I can't imagine life without you, you can't go!"

"I'll do my best to stay here," Guilmon said as he disappeared, leaving Takato on his hands and knees in front of the old tunnel.

"Wait, don't leave me," Takato said, tears streaming down his face. "GUILMON!"

"What happened?"

"What are you doing here?"

Takato turned to see Labramon bounding towards him with Terriermon and Calumon riding on her back. "No," he said, throwing up his hand and stopping them. "You have to get out of here. Don't come any closer, if what happened to Guilmon..." tears started to ripple again.

"What happened to Guilmon?" Calumon asked.

"He's... gone."

Silence fell between all of them, and Takato cried over the loss of his friend. He then tensed, and wiped away his tears. "Wait, what are you guy's doing here?" he asked Labramon and Terriermon. "Where are Henry and Kimiko?"

"In there," Labramon said, looking to the tunnel.

"What? Why?"

"Kimiko wanted to see if there was a way to save Guilmon," Labramon said. "Henry wouldn't let he go alone."

"So they're in there, right now?"

"Yup," Terriermon said.

"I'm going after them," Takato said, climbing the fence. "You guy's better..." he trailed off as he saw that the three Digimon had already disappeared, and figured that Henry and Kimiko had already warned them about not being anywhere around the tunnel until they figured out what was going on.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko frowned and drew her Digivice from the pocket of her jacket. "Hey, check it out," she said as a blue screen filled the small window and a red pointer spun around wildly. "What's that about?"

"Well, are Digivices connect us to our Digimon," Henry said. "It could be showing you where Labramon is right now."

"But this is telling me that she's up there," Kimiko said, pointing ahead. "Why would she come down here?"

Henry shrugged and took out his own Digivice. "Hey, mine's telling me that Terriermon's down here too," he said.

"This can't be right," Kimiko said. "They wouldn't come down here. Not if they're going to get deleted."

"Let's find out," Henry said, continuing on.

"You're awful eager for someone who didn't want to come down here in the first place," Kimiko said, catching up.

Henry shrugged. "If the Digivice is telling us that Labramon and Terriermon are down here," he said. "We can't very well go back and leave them, can we?"

"But you were willing to leave Guilmon?" Kimiko asked

"OK. I admit," Henry sighed. "I was wrong, we didn't know what was happening and I was scared."

"You, scared?" Kimiko gasped in mock surprise. "Never."

"Haha," Henry said, nudging her. "Maybe not scared, but nervous."

"OK," Kimiko laughed. "But would you have turned your back on him?"

"Of course not," Henry said. "You were right when you said if the situation was reversed Takato would've done the same thing for us."

Kimiko inclined her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, he would," she said.

"Henry! Kimiko!"

Henry and Kimiko stopped at the sound of their names, and turned to see Takato running towards them. His pace was slow, a clear indication that he had run all the way.

"Hey," Kimiko called. "What are you doing down here?"

"Labramon told me you were here," Takato answered.

"You've seen Labramon?" Kimiko asked. "When and where?"

"About five minutes ago, and back there," Takato said. "She, Terriermon and Calumon told me that you two were down here. What _are_ you doing down here?"

"Looking for a way to help Guilmon, why, what are you doing down here?" Kimiko asked.

"Guilmon's gone."

Henry and Kimiko hesitated and exchanged looks.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Henry asked.

"Gone. Disappeared. Deleted," Takato said. "We were passing the tunnel and he just disappeared."

Kimiko looked down at her Digivice. "That must be what the signal is," she said. "I know our Digivices connect us to our own Digimon, but is it possible that they connect us to others, too?"

"I don't know," Henry said. "Maybe. Why, you think this signal is Guilmon's?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Only one way to find out," she said, running off.

"Hey, wait!" Henry called, chasing after her.

"Slow down!" Takato yelled, giving chase.

The three Tamers raced along the tunnel, Kimiko in the lead, until stopping short outside of a fuzzy shaped dome.

"What is that?" Takato asked.

"That is a good question," Kimiko said, walking forward.

"Wait," Henry said, catching her hand and pulling her back. "We don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

Kimiko frowned and stepped back. "Well, how do we figure out what it is?" she asked. "It can't be a Digimon, or these things," she held up her Digivice, "would be going crazy!"

"Hey, Guilmon's signal is coming from inside that thing," Takato said, holding up his own Digivice with the blue screen and pointer. "Guilmon, can you hear me?"

"Takato," Kimiko whined rubbing her ear in irritation.

"I have to find him," Takato said, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and running straight into the dome.

Henry groaned and turned to Kimiko. "You're going in too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, it is Guilmon we're down here for," Kimiko said, pulling out her glasses, "and we can't leave Takato go in alone. What if he needs help?"

Henry sighed and reached for his own glasses, as Kimiko ran off after Takato.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Kimiko looked around herself as she floated in mid-air.

"OK, this is weird," she said, spotting Takato and Henry floating near-by. "Anyone got any ideas what the hell this this thing is?"

"Maybe it's a Digital Field," Takato suggested.

"It could be a gateway," Henry said.

"A gateway?" Takato and Kimiko repeated at the same time. "To where?"

"The Digital World."

"That's just a TV show," Takato said.

"What if it's not?" Henry asked. "What if it is real? I mean, our Digimon are real, aren't they?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, they had to have come from somewhere," Henry said. "What if the Digital World is real and we're in it?"

Kimiko looked around herself again. "It's a bit small to be a whole new world, don't you think?" she asked. "Besides, I don't remember the Digimon on TV floating around in a void."

"I agree," said Takato. "I don't see any Digimon but I do see Guilmon."

"Where?" Henry and Kimiko asked.

"There!" Takato pointed at the red dinosaur. He was floating in the middle of the dome, tangled up in some sort of tubing.

"Hey, wait, look," Kimiko said, pointing at the tubing. It was starting to disappear.

"I'll never reach him in time," Takato said, looking around at his friends. "Help me."

Henry nodded and looked up at Kimiko. "Ready?" he asked.

"Huh-uh," Kimiko nodded, grabbing onto Takato's left arm as Henry grabbed his right. Together, using as much strength as they could muster, the pulled him back and then threw him towards Guilmon just as the red dinosaur broke free of his binds.

Takato laughed and hugged his friend. "I thought I was going to lose you for sure," he said.

Guilmon smiled and then glowed a bright red.

"What's happening?" Kimiko asked as a red road appeared beneath her and Henry.

"He's created a road for us," Henry said, floating down until his feet touched the solid ground.

"Nice," Kimiko said. "Hey, you two, you can have your reunion outside! We gotta get out of here before we're deleted too."

Takato looked at Guilmon and nodded. "Yeah, right," he said, chasing after his two friends as the space around them fluxed rapidly. Multiple colours spasamed to life around them, and then, within a blink of an eye, it was all gone.

"Can we get out of the tunnel now?" Henry asked.

Kimiko smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on, soccer tease, home is this way," she said, pulling him in the direction of the exit.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

Labramon sighed and watched as Terriermon and Calumon chased one another around her. She was tired of playing 'Mummy' and wanted Kimiko to come rescue her now.

"Oof!" Calumon laughed as Terriermon charged into him, knocking him to the ground.

"When's Henry coming back?" Terriermon asked, raising his head to look at Labramon.

"I dunno," Labramon answered. "I hope it's soon. I'm bored."

"You could always play tag with us," Calumon said. "Or we could play hide and seek."

"I don't feel like playing." Labramon said. "Besides, I'm a dog, I have a good sense of smell and would find you instantly."

"Are you saying we smell?" Terriermon asked. "Because that would count as rude."

"No, you don't smell," Labramon said. "But you do have a scent that is easy to track."

"What are you? A blood hound?"

"No."

"Hey, guys, quit fighting or you'll wake up the whole park," Kimiko said, breaking through the underbrush and stopping in front of the three Digimon. Henry and Takato followed her, while Guilmon arrived last.

"So you got Guilmon, then?" Labramon asked.

"Yeah," Takato said.

"Good. Can we go home now?" Labramon asked Kimiko.

"Why, are you bored already?" Kimiko teased, petting her best friend. "You can't be tired. You slept nearly all morning."

"You try watching Calumon for a few hours and not get tired," Labramon said as the tiny white Digimon bounced around Kimiko chanting and wanting to continuing playing.

Kimiko chuckled and picked up the long-eared Digimon and cradled him. "How about you come home with us," she suggested, "and we play in the morning?"

"No, no, no!" Calumon said shaking his head, his ears flapping from side-to-side.

"Why do we always get the difficult Digimon?" Takato asked.

"Speak for yourself," said Kimiko. "Whether Calumon comes with me or not, Labramon's right, it's time to go home. I'm getting kinda cold."

"I'll walk back with you," Henry said. "I mean, if that's alright with you?"

"Sure," Kimiko said with a smile. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Henry shrugged and returned the smile. "Takato, are you OK now?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah, thanks' you guys," Takato said. "I would never have been able to get Guilmon back without you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kimiko asked. "Besides, we know you would have done the same for us if the situation were reversed."

"Definitely," Takato said.

"Takato," a deep voice shouted from a distance, followed by a female voice declaring they had bought more ice cream.

"That can only be my parents," Takato groaned as Kimiko giggled into her hand.

"You were really brave, you know that?" Henry said, causing Takato to beam.

"Yeah? First time for everything," Takato said.

"Expect the Unexpected," Kimiko said, before shrugging as the two boys' looked her way. "Its' what my Mum always says. Anyway," she pressed a light kiss to Takato's cheek. "See you tomorrow, Takato. Bye Guilmon!"

"Bye-bye," Guilmon said, raising his claw in farewell.

"Hey, Henry, I'll race you back!"

"You're on," Henry said, chasing after her. "Bye, Takato!"

"Goodnight, guy's!" Takato called, waving after his two friends as they raced one another back to the edge of town.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Thursday, 15 May 2014 at 11:57pm**


	7. Introducing Growlmon

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. I was caught up writing a new story.

**Dedications: **Chapter dedicted to the following:** MitzvahRose, SoraMythos9276, Naomi Shihoin, Alice Nyte, SHSL Gray Ninja** and **SkyLion27 **for adding this story and/or me to their alerts. Appreciate it.

**I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.**

* * *

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected

**Summary:** Kimiko is the estranged daughter of Mitsuo Yamaki. For her fifteenth birthday she acquires the Digimon: Labramon and becomes the fourth Digimon Tamer.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Introducing Growlmon**

"Listen up everyone," Mr. Katashi called from the front of the classroom. "There have been reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark."

Kimiko glanced around her as a number of her classmates as each of them gasped at the surprise. It was almost as if half of them hadn't snuck out while their parent's backs were turned. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to her notebook.

"I don't think I need to remind you of this, but just in case I do - no wandering around after dark, OK?"

"OK!" everyone chimed at the same time.

Kimiko groaned and glanced out of the window. There was only one 'child' that she could think of that hung around in the park after dark, and it wasn't a human child. "Takato, what has your mayhem causing dinosaur done now?" she grumbled.

"Good. Now as soon as you finish up, you may leave," Mr. Katashi said.

Collecting her notebook, Kimiko stood and walked to the front of the room. She handed it over with a smile, before nabbing her backpack from her cupboard and leaving the classroom. Behind her she could hear the mild whispers of her classmates as they talked amongst themselves. Some of the whispers were about the kid in the park after dark, while others were about her.

Flashing those who were dumb enough to stare at her a false smile, Kimiko closed the door and headed outside.

She found a single tree at the side of the school, and slunk down until she was sitting comfortably at the base; she had left Labramon at home today, simply because Calumon had stayed the previous evening and Kimiko couldn't afford to lock him in while she was at school - not to mention what her father would say if he come home and found him.

Fishing her homework books from inside her backpack, Kimiko set them out in front of her and started on the first problem as many other students filed out onto the grounds to play. As she moved onto the second problem, the leaves in the tree above her rustled and she looked up to see Terriermon hanging from the branches.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kimiko asked, looking down to see Henry and Takato walking towards her.

"Having fun?" Henry asked as soon as he was close enough.

"I was," Kimiko said. "What's with the long face, Takato?"

"Did you hear about the kid that was supposedly terrorizing couples in the park after dark?"

"Yeah, Mr. Katashi warned us about it a few minutes ago," Kimiko answered. "Why, do you think it's Guilmon?"

Takato shrugged. "Do you think it's him?" he asked.

"He's the only child-like thing that dwells in the park at night," Kimiko said. "But I don't think he leaves his shelter."

"Yeah, and he doesn't really look like a kid to me," Henry added.

"That's true," Takato agreed. "Can you see Guilmon with a backpack?"

"Full of food," Henry chuckled.

Kimiko smiled and shook her head as leaves fluttered down from above and landed on her work. She brushed them aside and looked as Terriermon popped down from the branches.

"Wise up, guy," the long-eared rabbit said, crossing his arms. "They only thing it's a kid because it's too small to be an adult."

"Did I ask you?" Henry asked. Terriermon remained quiet, but the smile on his face didn't falter. "I didn't think so. Anyway, I heard the principal telling the teachers that they have to start patrolling the park tonight."

Kimiko saw Takato stiffen suddenly, before he burst out in protest. "But that's horrible," he said. "They're going to catch Guilmon this time for sure."

"Not if you make sure he understands the consequences of leaving his shelter," Kimiko said. "If you tell him that he could be taken away if he leaves, he may just listen this once."

"Yeah, maybe," Takato said with a deep sigh. "What if he doesn't?"

"Well, that's his fault," Kimiko said, shaking her head. "Not yours. I gotta go," she added as she checked the screen of her cellphone, and then stuffing all of her work back into her backpack. "My dad's on his way home from work and Labramon's there with Calumon. I'll see you later, guys," she waved to them as she run out of the side gates.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

After a few hours of doing homework, Kimiko found that she had finished all that she had been given and decided to order take-out food rather than cook for herself. Her father had come home earlier that afternoon, changed and left again without so much as a look in her direction.

"I can't wait for Mum to come home," Kimiko grumbled taking the phone from the receiver and dialing the all too familiar number of her favourite take out restaurant. Her mother and she ordered from the often, but since she was now living with her father this was the first time she'd ordered from them.

Once her order had been placed, Kimiko gave her address and hung up.

"Labramon, food will be here within the hour," Kimiko called to her Digimon.

"You may have to call back and cancel," Labramon said, bounding out into the room. "A Digimon just bio-merged."

Grabbing her Digivice from the table, Kimiko held it up, hoping to get some data from it, just as there came a knock at her door. Scurrying over, Kimiko pulled it open to reveal Henry and Terriermon on the other side. "You ready to go?" Henry asked.

"Mhm," Kimiko nodded, locking the door behind her. "Wait, what about Takato and Rika?"

"I have a feeling Rika's already there," Henry said, "and I tried to call Takato, he's not home."

"Finger's crossed that he's already there too," Kimiko said, following Henry down the stairs at a brisk run. They burst out onto the street and headed straight towards where the most shouts and screams were coming from.

**~*Expect the Unexpected*~**

"It's up there!" Labramon shouted, bounding ahead with Calumon and Terriermon riding on her back.

Henry and Kimiko grasped hands as they run through crowds of people - somewhere running away, while others had stopped to get a better look. Soon they reached the epi-centre of the destruction to find a giant, black Digimon standing in front of the Hypnos building.

"Isn't that -?" Kimiko started.

"Devidramon!" Rika answered as she arrived behind the two.

"But where's Takato?" Henry asked, looking around for the last Tamer.

"Up there," Labramon said, as she spotted Takato not that far from Devidramon.

"Right in the line of fire," Terriermon giggled.

"That doesn't help!" Henry scolded.

"Pyro sphere," Guilmon said from somewhere out of sight. There was a blast of red thrown at Devidramon, but the beast Digimon deflected it with a swipe of his arm. The wind picked up as Devidramon took to the skies, deflecting another fireball with his wings.

"Digi-modify, hyper-wing activate!" Takato said, swiping his card through his Digivice. White wings appeared on either side of Guilmon's shoulders and he too took to the skies, but was batted down like a fly from Devidramon. "Digi-modify, speed activate!"

Just before Devidramon's claws could grab Guilmon, the red dinosaur swerved to the left.

"What is he doing?" Rika asked, annoyed. "Speed won't work here! Oh, he's his own worst enemy!"

"Rika, wait!" Kimiko called, chasing after the red-head as she headed for Takato.

"Had enough, Rookie?" Devidramon growled as he crushed Guilmon into the ground. He picked the red dinosaur up by his neck and threw him into the side of the Hypnos building.

"Guilmon," Takato cried.

"Tak...ato..." Guilmon groaned, clearly weakened from the assault he was taking.

"I'm running out of cards," Takato whined, digging deep for another modify-card. In his haste to retrieve one, he ended up dropping the whole lot onto the floor and was in the midst of collecting them when the others arrived.

"Hey, Takatomon," Terriermon called. "Guess what I just found out. Guilmon's innocent, well mostly innocent. He was set up by that nasty little puppy kicker Impmon. Now go tell him you're not mad anymore."

Takato gasped and turned back to where Guilmon was taking a second beating. "I was wrong," he breathed, as Devidramon held Guilmon in place with his spiked tail. "You have to get up!" he yelled to his friend.

"I am trying," Guilmon choked out.

"You just have to try harder," Takato said. "I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend."

"I'm your best friend?" Guilmon repeated. "You're not... mad?"

"I can't stay mad at you," Takato said, "and it's my fault for not trusting you, Guilmon."

"Trust me?" Guilmon asked gasping as Devidramon applied more pressure to his throat.

"GUILMON!" Takato yelled in fear.

Just then a bright red light exploded from Calumon's forehead, and surrounded Guilmon. Henry, Kimiko, Rika and Takato raised their hands to block out the light as Guilmon growled and digivolved.

_Digivolution._

"It's Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed as the red light surrounding Guilmon disappeared, and revealed an even bigger dinosaur than before.

"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon commanded belting out a giant fireball at Devidramon who flew off before it could hit him. The fireball hit the Hypnos building, and Kimiko drew in a breath as she knew her father and everyone who worked for him were supposed to be inside.

Smashing his claws into the side of the building, Growlmon climbed to ridge and glowered up at Devidramon as he swooped in for another attack.

"Back for more?" the beast Digimon growled.

"Dragon slash!" Growlmon said, slashing at the beast Digimon with his claws.

"This is good," said Takato, as he watched Growlmon attack Devidramon. But the beast Digimon had the advantage due to his wings and flight maneuvers. Taking hold of Growlmon's shoulders, Devidramon flew into the air and dropped the dinosaur from great heights.

"Maybe it's not as good as you once thought," Kimiko said, jumping back as Growlmon crashed into the bridge, splitting it in two.

"Growlmon!" Takato yelled, running forward.

"Takato, wait, don't get too close!" Henry called, chasing after him.

Rika and Kimiko followed at a brisk pace, but kept their distance from the fighting. Growling in frustration and anger, Growlmon raised his head and blasted Devidramon with another full-powered fireball, causing him to disintegrate and the Tamers and other Digimon to shield their eyes from the blast.

With Devidramon defeated, bright white and blue lights surrounded Growlmon as he absorbed the data from his defeated foe.

* * *

**Copyrighted ©**

_**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I really wanted to get something out because of the lack of updates I have done. Hopefully the next one will be longer. See you Tuesday when I update the next chapter.**_

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated Sunday, 25 May 2014 at 7:21pm**


End file.
